Be Bright
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: when a shy guy meet a very bright person. Meanie \ GyuWon\ Mingyu x Wonwoo fanfiction \ silahkan mampir siapa tau nyantol :3 Salam Super !
1. Chapter 1

**Be Bright**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Delusi berlebihan bukan tanggung jawab saya :'v_

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo itu pemalu, tapi Mingyu itu orang yang pandai berekspresi.

Wonwoo itu pintar, tapi Mingyu otaknya sedikit geser.

Wonwoo itu tertutup, tapi Mingyu malah hobi mengumbar aibnya sendiri.

Wonwoo itu kesayangan Choi Songsaengnim, tapi Mingyu adalah babu tetap Choi Songsaengnim.

Wonwoo itu suka kucing, tapi Mingyu suka anjing.

Wonwoo itu diam dan tenang, tapi Mingyu berisik melebihi suara _vacuum cleaner._

Wonwoo itu selalu datang 15 menit lebih awal di sekolah, tapi Mingyu lebih suka bolos

Wonwoo itu ibarat tepung, tapi Mingyu ibarat lap piring **[baca : dekil]**

Wonwoo itu suka matematika, tapi Mingyu lebih suka olahraga.

Wonwoo itu judes, tapi Mingyu kelewat ramah.

Wonwoo itu susah tersenyum, tapi Mingyu hampir tak pernah terlihat muram.

.

Mingyu tak mengelak saat Choi Songsaengnim menarik lengannya menuju ruangan kecil di pojok lantai 2 gedung bercat biru tersebut. Guru yang sudah masuk usia 40 tahunan itu tampak bergumam sendirian sambil mencengkram erat lengan anak didiknya yang tak bisa diam seperti kincir. Mingyu yang tak mau berurusan panjang hanya ikutan diam dan mengikuti langkah panjang Guru Choi yang menyeretnya dengan paksa. Ini bukan hal yang baru dan patut dikasihani karena Mingyu memang tukang rusuh di sekolah. Kali ini kasusnya bukan membolos atau ketahuan melipir ke kantin saat jam pelajaran. Hari ini Mingyu tertangkap basah tengah mangkir dari hukumannya yaitu membersihkan kandang kelinci di sekolah.

"Aku tidak pernah punya penyakit hipertensi sebelum bertemu denganmu Kim Mingyu," Guru Choi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dan menatap garang wajah muridnya ini.

Mingyu menampilkan giginya, berusaha menarik simpati pria yang mengajar matematika sekaligus merupakan wali kelasnya ini "Sungguhan Songsaengnim, aku tadi sakit perut, jadi ke kamar mandi, tapi karena kelamaan jadi lupa, lalu seungcheol mengajakku jajan dulu, dan akhirnya aku makan, eh aku jadi tambah lupa sampai jam makan siang …"

Untuk sekedar informasi, Mingyu mendapatkan titah untuk membersihkan kandang kelinci saat jam istirahat pertama, dan perlu kalian ketahui juga, Mingyu tidak terlalu suka pada hewan yang punya telinga panjang tersebut. Untuk alasan, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot tahu, karena dirinya sendiri juga heran mengapa dia tidak bisa betah berlama-lama dengan hewan kesukaan anak perempuan itu.

"Jangan cari-cari alasan! aku tidak mau kau mangkir kali ini, kalau tidak, jadwal piket membersihkan kandang akan full dengan namamu sampai minggu depan."

Bocah berandal ini tak sanggup membayangkan akan membersihkan kandang si bola-bola bulu itu selama seminggu penuh. Sehari saja ia tak kuat, apalagi jika harus mendekam seminggu. Mungkin jika ia mangkir lagi, Mingyu bisa disuruh _camping_ disana. Untuk informasi juga, pria yang baru menikah bulan lalu ini tak segan-segan menyuruh muridnya menguras kolam renang kalau ada yang bandel, lebih-lebih murid sejenis Kim Mingyu yang punya hobi kejar-kejaran dengan petugas tata tertip atau satpam sekolah.

Namja yang kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan ini keluar dengan santai setelah mencapai kesepakatan dengan Guru Choi. Membersihkan kandang kelinci dan memberi makan anjing penjaga [yang sebenarnya adalah peliharaan kepala sekolah] untuk hari ini adalah hasil dari hukuman yang harus ia terima.

.

* * *

Seokmin dan Soonyoung menunggu Mingyu dengan antusias di meja kantin yang besar. Mingyu yang membawa nampannya langsung menyerobot kerumunan manusia di kantin dan menyambut Seokmin yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, mudah saja baginya untuk segera sampai di meja yang posisinya dekat dengan jendela tersbeut.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Seokmin membuka percakapan sembari memotong daging bulgoginya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Mingyu mengerutkan kening, meruntuki kebiasaan Seokmin yang suka bicara dengan kalimat tidak lengkap.

Kali ini Soonyoung menyahut, "Kencanmu dengan Choi Songsaengnim!"

Mingyu mendadak mual begitu Soonyoung menyebutkan nama guru yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan hewan-hewan berbulu yang suka meloncat itu.

"Jangan tanya!" sembur Mingyu. Seokmin yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya lantas memaki teman satu bangkunya itu karena mendapat semburan nasi yang mengenai wajahnya.

Begitu Mingyu menyahutnya marah, Seokmin gantian mengomel-ngomel, "Kim Mingyu kau ini jorok sekali, duh!"

Soonyoung tak mau ikut berkomentar karena dia bakal kena imbasnya. Sembari mengunyah nasi, pria yang punya rambut coklat itu asyik mengutak-atik kamera DSLR yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya, ia memilih tak ikut campur dalam perdebatan milik Seokmin dan Mingyu yang sekarang terlihat saling menyalahkan.

Namun karena otaknya bisa pening gara-gara Mingyu yang masih terbawa emosi akibat hukuman membersihkan kandang dan Seokmin yang mengomel-ngomel karena kena sembur, Soonyoung memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Choi Songsaengnim…" Soonyoung menggantung ucapannya membuat Seokmin dan Mingyu lantas menoleh, "Aku juga punya masalah dengan guru itu."

Seokmin memasang wajah 'siapa-juga-yang-tidak-pernah-punya-masalah-dengan-dia' sebelum memberikan Soonyoung tepukan di pundak beberapa kali untuk menguatkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu menyendok sup, sembari melirik kamera yang dari tadi jadi objek perhatian Soonyoung.

"Guru itu terus menerus menolak hasil fotoku," ia mengeluh, jadi tak bersemangat memakan daging berwarna coklat yang kini tinggal separuh, "Tapi mungkin masalahku bukan pada guru itu sih."

Mingyu yang notabene lumayan lelet itu jadi tak mengerti arah pembicaraan, ia menghentikan makan untuk sekedar menyimak. Tapi kemduan ia baru ingat, Soonyoung adalah anggota klub jurnalistik yang sekarang punya project untuk membuat buku tahunan sekolah. Itu sebabnya pria yang tak lebih tinggi dari Seokmin dan Mingyu ini sudah menyambi jadi paparazzi selama lebih dari 1 minggu. tidak jarang melihat ia berguling-guling di lapangan dan lantai koridor untuk mendapatan angle kamera yang pas. Sebenarnya keren, tapi jadi tolol kalau Soonyoung yang melakukannya.

"Terus?" Seokmin yang sudah teralihkan dari emosinya terhadap Mingyu kini sibuk menanti jawaban Soonyoung sambil melanjutkan makan.

Kini terdengar Soonyoung menghela nafasnya putus asa, "Guru itu terus menolak hasil fotoku, sudah lebih 150 foto dan dia bahkan tak mau menerima satupun."

Mingyu melebarkan pupil matanya, "Serius?" namun dia segera memasang wajah setuju, ikut mengompori Soonyoung, "Guru itu benar-benar!"

Namun Seokmin malah memasang tampang mengejek, "Kau mungkin yang tidak becus memotret!"

Soonyoung melototkan matanya pada Seokmin dan menuding-nudingnya dengan sumpit, "Kau harus tahu alasan tidak masuk akalnya!" kali ini giliran Soonyoung yang menyembur marah.

"Kenapa memang?" Mingyu dan Seokmin bertanya bersamaan.

"Dia tidak mau menerimanya, Wonwoo punya masalah dengan ekspresi wajah sepertinya," kini Soonyoung menunjukkan jepretan fotonya pada Seokmin dan Mingyu yang otomatis merapat.

"Wonwoo? Ooh, Jeon Wonwoo?" Seokmin menebak, tergambar pula wajah datar nan ketus milik pria yang jadi murid kesayangan guru matematika tersebut.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau kira ada berapa Wonwoo di sekolah ini?" tanyanya pada Seokmin yang dibalas dengan cengiran mirip kuda.

"Kau tahu, sangat susah menyuruhnya tersenyum tahu, aku sampai pusing," kali ini Soonyoung cukup dramatis, "Dia bilang pose seperti ini adalah tersenyum, astaga, dia benar-benar seperti bocah kurang piknik."

Beralih dari nasi, kali ini Mingyu menggigit potongan buah melon yang ada dalam salad buah di dalam nampannya, "Heol, kau berlebihan."

Rupa-rupanya Kim Mingyu ini belum pernah berurusan dengan pemuda macam Jeon Wonwoo yang ketus dan bermuka layaknya aspal, "Kau tinggal paksa dia tersenyum, tarik kedua bibirnya, atau tampar. Apalah, ini itu cuma masalah tersenyum dan kau membesarkannya, lucu sekali."

Soonyoung kini benar-benar kesal karena Mingyu menganggap remeh problematika yang sedang ia hadapi, dengan kesal dia menaikkan volume suaranya, "Kau tidak tahu sih, memangnya yang tukang foto itu kau?"

Seokmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Edit saja fotonya, _done!_ "

Mingyu ikut mengangguk, "Kau seperti tidak kenal photoshop saja, sekarang bahkan pipi bisa jadi tirus berkat photoshop, keren kan?"

"Itu namanya membohongi tahu, aku tidak mau. lagipula, Choi Songsaengnim tidak suka kalau kita pakai editan. Yah meskipun beberapa bagian terpaksa sih, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah mengusulkan ini padanya, tapi dia tidak mau."

Agak susah juga permintaan guru beruban itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau fotonya akan jadi bahan editan tim jurnalis," Seokmin tertawa sementara Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Kalau sampai tenggat waktunya di hari senin Soonyoung tidak mendapatkan foto yang bagus, pilihannya hanya mengedit foto Wonwoo, atau dengan suka rela dia nekat memasukkan foto pemuda berwajah datar di tengah-tengah 25 manusia yang tersenyum lebar di dalam sebuah kelas.

"Kau ini berlebihan, tidak mungkin dia tidak pernah senyum sepanjang hidupnya kan?" beres dengan makannya, Mingyu merapikan sumpit dan sendok, melirik jam tangan dan mendesah kecewa karena bel masuk akan terdengar dalam hitungan menit.

"Aku akan mentraktir ayam goreng kalau-kalau ada yang bisa mendapatkan foto bocah itu dengan ekspresinya yang lain," Soonyoung mengalungkan kameranya, lalu berdiri mengangkat nampan yang hendak ia kembalikan pada petugas kantin karena acara makannya sudah selesai.

Telinga sensitif milik Mingyu berjengit begitu kata ayam goreng mengetuk pendengarannya, "Serius?"

Soonyoung tak berkedip saat Mingyu malah menahan lengannya, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan mulut terbuka, "Bahkan untuk 1 lusin ayam goreng pedas di dekat stasiun itu?"

Yang Mingyu maksut pasti kedai ayam goreng yang baru buka 2 bulan lalu, setelah makan di sana untuk yang pertama kali minggu lalu, Mingyu tak henti-henti menyumpah karena ayam disana begitu lezat. Namun apa daya dirinya yang tak punya uang berlebih dalam dompet, makan satu kali seumur hidup disana sudah membuat Mingyu hampir sujud syukur.

"Kau minta 2 lusinpun aku tak keberatan!" Soonyoung mencibir, lalu meninggalkan bangku dan diikuti Seokmin yang sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan ayam goreng tersebut. Dia akhirnya mengekor Seokmin dan meletakkan nampannya pada petugas kantin.

Mingyu yang menyadari dirinya tengah ditinggal buru-buru menyusul keduanya, tepat sebelum bel masuk jam pelajaran berbunyi, dia menggenggam pergelangan Soonyoung dan mata coklatnya masih berbinar seperti tadi.

"Akan aku lakukan."

"Hah?"

Seokmin mengernyit saat Mingyu berucap penuh semangat, "Akan aku dapatnya foto yang bagus, tapi kau harus membelikanku 2 lusin ayam disana. Bagimana?"

Soonyoung lupa kalau Mingyu begitu lemah dengan kata gratis atau traktir, dia lupa juga kalau kepala Mingyu terlalu sering dijemur di bawah terik matahari akibat hukumannya sehingga volume otak itu menyusut. Dan Soonyoung juga sudah lupa, kalau Mingyu ini sedang jatuh cinta pada kedai ayam goreng di dekat stasiun.

"Beri aku waktu hingga hari Senin," Mingyu menyambung ucapannya dan menggoyangkan tangan Soonyoung dengan wajah serius.

Membuat Soonyoung tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Hingga senin. Aku mau foto yang bagus."

Mingyu kini tak hanya melebarkan matanya, mulutnya pun ikut terbuka dan kemudian dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sempit Soonyoung, tak bisa membohongi perasaan senangnya, ia meloncat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Oy oy, tidak apa-apa, kwon Soonyoung?" Seokmin bertanya pada Soonyoung yang menghela nafasnya, seolah kesepakatan yang barusan ia buat bukanlah perkara yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Soonyoung angkat bahu. Dan Seokmin menyikut lengan kurus Soonyoung, "Kalau dia benar-benar berhasil kau harus membelikannya ayam."

"Aku tahu! Tidak masalah sih, toh dompetku lebih tebal dari dompetnya. Itu bukan hal besar Seokmin," Soonyoung kini ikut masuk kelas tetap dengan Seokmin di sampingnya, dalam hati ia membenarkan kalau Soonyoung lebih bisa mengatur uang daripada Mingyu yang boros itu.

"Kau juga tahu kan, kadang orang bodoh itu suka nekat," Seokmin mengingatkan lagi, kali ini Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu, makanya kita lihat sejauh mana dia mau berbuat nekat."

.

* * *

Mingyu tak bisa mengelak setelah tatapan maut Guru Choi mengintimidasinya saat ia membawa sebaskom wortel dan selada dan beberapa alat kebersihan untuk memberikan kandang. Demi apapun Mingyu malas sekali rasanya harus bercampur tangan dengan hewan-hewan mungil yang hobi mengerat itu. Bahkan untuk masuk kandangnya saja dia malas. Oke, bukan malas, tapi takut, dia sendiri meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya takut pada hewan yang punya image cute itu. Benar sih cute, tapi Mingyu tidak suka kalau harus bertemu langsung dengan hewannya yang asli.

Namja tinggi itu menggulung lengan seragamnya dan memilih memberi makan Torro [nama anjing golden retriever tersebut] terlebih dulu daripada membersihkan kandang kelinci. Begitu Mingyu datang, torro langsung menyerbunya dengan menyalak-nyalak senang saat tahu pemuda itu membawa bungkus sereal anjing yang ia suka. Setelah 10 menit ia bermain-main dengan anjing yang jadi kesayangan seluruh sekolah itu, ia memilih untuk kembali ke kandang kelinci dan memulai kewajibannya sebelum pikiran untuk kabur hinggap lagi di kepalanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar disuruh camping dalam kandang tersebut.

"Jangan dekat-dekat oke, ya ampun aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat, susah amat dibilangi ya ampun!" Mingyu mengomel-ngomel begitu ia mendapati kelinci yang meloncat-loncat dan dengan tidak sopannya berkejar-kejaran di antara kaki yang tertutup sepatu converse tersebut, Mingyu bisa saja menusuknya dengan garpu rumput saat hewan tersebut malah duduk dengan santai di atas punggung kakinya dengan memasang wajah mengejek – setidaknya itu menurut pandangan Mingyu.

Tangan lebar Mingyu dengan tidak sabaran segera meraih baskom, berjongkok untuk mengambil baskom kosong yang ada di dalam rumah kecil kelinci-kelinci tersebut, berniat mengisinya dengan sayur-sayuran, "Kalau kau dekat-dekat aku akan menggoreng kalian! YA!" Mingyu berteriak saat salah satu kelinci bahkan melompat pada pahanya saat ia berjongkok dan menyusupkan kepalanya pada rumah kecil yang terbuat dari bambu tersebut.

Ia menyumpahi apapun dengan tidak sabaran sebelum meruntuk karena baskom makanan yang terasa sangat jauh hingga tak bisa segera terjangkau.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Mingyu tak sadar kalau ia sekarang tengah menjerit dengan posisi konyol, dan lebih konyol lagi saat ia tersungkur akibat menghindari seekor kelinci yang hampir menyentuh pipinya, lebih-lebih ia terkejut saat sebuah suara asing terdengar.

"Tunggu, kau tidak serius mau masuk ke dalam sana kan?"

Mingyu belum tahu siapa yang bicara namun ia perlahan kesal karena seseorang mengira kalau ia bakal masuk ke dalam rumah kecil dari kayu tersebut. Heol, hanya orang bodoh –tentu lebih bodoh dari Mingyu, yang bakal masuk ke dalam sana.

Dengan cepat namja itu bangkit, mulutnya sudah gatal mau menyemprot manusia yang secara tidak langsung tengah mengolok-oloknya ini. Namun, ia batal begitu tahu siapa yang bicara.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo hanya memandang datar Mingyu yang terlihat tak beraturan di hadapannya, entahlah, Wonwoo melontarkan guratan mata jijik pada manusia bodoh yang seragamnya kotor tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Mingyu yang terbengong. Matanya yang tajam menelusuri tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan menemukan name tag yang membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya.

' _Jeon Wonwoo'_

Dia benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu rasa ia dapat mencium wangi ayam gorengnya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Huah huaha huahahahah**

 **Akhirnya nafsu gw buat bikin ff chapter terbalaskan /goyang ubru-ubur/ gw terinspirasi dari foto temen gw di buku tahunan, wkwk. Oh iya, disini Wonwoo sama Mingyu gw buat seumuran. Jadi Mingyu nggak akan manggil Wonwoo pake hyung. DAN TAK LUPA SEJUTA TERIMA KASIH UNTUK KALIAN WAHAI KALIAN KESAYANGAN /hug/ yang sudah review, fav, follow di ff sebelumnya yang horror baik yang sulking. Untuk kedepannya, gw akan berusaha dan mencoba yang lebih lebih dan lebih baik lagi, tolong saran dan komentarnya yaa, apakah ini ff layak untuk dilanjutkan atau ndak.**

 **Maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan yang lain. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ~**

 **DADAGH ~**

 **SALAM SUPER !**

 **Raeyoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Bright**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Delusi berlebihan bukan tanggung jawab saya :'v_

.

.

 **[Chapter 2]**

.

* * *

Susah payah Mingyu berdiri setelah menyingkirkan kelinci-kelinci yang menyerangnya (ini karena Mingyu membawa baskom berisi makanan) setelahnya dia memandang Wonwoo yang memasang tampang mengintrogasi. Entah kenapa, Mingyu merasa dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena bola-bola berbulu yang sekarang sedang berdesakan menyerbu beberapa wortel dan sawi yang ia bawa, tapi karena pria berwajah galak di depannya ini terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Mingyu bertanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk, seperti biasa dia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Karena Mingyu merupakan bocah yang tak tahan kalau ada di situasi canggung dan hening, bawaannya ingin bicara dan mengoceh terus.

"Terbalik," namja yang berseragam rapi dan lengkap dengan blazer ini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, masih memasang wajah judes. Ia menekankan nada pada pertanyaannya, "Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Mingyu memasang cengiran bodoh, agak tidak keren kalau dia sampai bilang dia terpaksa berurusan dengan kelinci-kelinci ini karena dapat hukuman dari Choi Songsaengnim. Entah kenapa Mingyu rasa mengatakan itu bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Aku… ada sedikit urusan disini," Mingyu memicingkan mata dan menambahkan tawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya barusan.

Namun hal itu malah membuat Wonwoo semakin bertanya curiga, "Urusan apa sampai kau repot-repot memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam kandang?"

Dan memang pada dasarnya Mingyu agak susah mengontrol emosi, begitu pemuda berwajah datar ini bertanya demikian, ia lantas mengubah pandangannya menjadi sebal.

Rupanya Soonyoung tidak bohong kalau ia mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan tahu! Dan juga, aku tidak memasukkan kepalaku dengan sengaja!" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya berharap Wonwoo akan berhenti mengintrogasinya dan memasang tatapan yang lebih bersahabat.

Dan itu cuma angan-angan Mingyu semata karena Wonwoo kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, "Lalu? Kau masuk ke dalam sini juga bukan hal yang disengaja?"

Mulai kesal, Mingyu memilih mengalah dan mengiris sedikit pridenya untuk mengatakan pada Wonwoo kalau dia sedang dalam masa dihukum, "Oke oke, sebenarnya aku sedang dihukum, membersihkan dan memberi makan kelinci. Kau puas?"

Wonwoo menaikkan bahunya "Tidak juga."

Astaga, sekarang Mingyu bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wangi ayam goreng di kedai stasiun, ia menyumpahi pemuda di hadapannya ini dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri? Untuk apa kesini? Kau punya obsesi aneh pada kelinci?" giliran Mingyu yang bertanya dengan nada mengejek, mengangkat sedikit dagunya saat Wonwoo kembali menghunuskan tatapan dingin.

"Ini jadwal piketku," Wonwoo mengedip, lalu melihat sekeliling di area kandang dan mengamati Mingyu yang sudah membawa berbagai macam peralahan kebersihan. Sepertinya dia tak perlu merasa khawatir sekarang.

Sebelum Mingyu sempat menimpali, Wonwoo sudah hendak berbalik, "Tapi kalau kau sekarang dihukum untuk membersihkannya sih, yasudah."

Bibir Mingyu terbuka sedikit, belum sempat ia berucap, Wonwoo sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dan entah kenapa, si bodoh ini malah menahan kepergian pemuda berwajah emo ini.

"Tunggu!"

Wonwoo berhenti, berbalik memasang wajah yang seolah bertanya _'kenapa?'_

"Kau tidak mau membantuku?" Mingyu bertanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu Wonwoo akan menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Tidak."

Nah, kan.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Seokmin selalu terlihat kesal kalau habis berbincang dengan pria yang punya kelas tepat di depan kelasnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, tolong aku!" kali ini Mingyu malah minta tolong.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

Mingyu menggigit bibir, agak ragu mengatakan alasannya, namun Wonwoo malah memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang seolah mengulitinya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tidak punya tangan?"

 _Mingyu ingin melemparkan si bola-bola bulu ini tepat ke arah wajah datarnya._

"Kau bisa memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam kandang sempit itu, harusnya kau bisa membersihkannya sendirian."

 _Kurang ajar._

"Jangan berbagi hukumanmu denganku."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tak memperdulikannya, namun saat kaki Wonwoo yang kurus hendak meninggalkan kandang, namja bergigi taring panjang itu berteriak.

"Aku takut kelinci!"

.

* * *

Mingyu ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya pada tembok mengingat mulutnya yang agak susah dikontrol dan seenaknya sendiri bicara 'aku takut kelinci' pada pemuda judes yang punya mulut tajam di hadapannya ini, lebih-lebih saat Wonwoo memasang wajah menggelikan melihat Mingyu yang berperawakan tinggi dan besar itu ternyata takut kelinci.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tak terlalu akrab dengan biang onar di sekolahnya ini, tapi setidaknya dia tahu dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang. Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak kenal langganan jemur di depan tiang bendera yang punya 9 nyawa seperti kucing itu? Mulai dari membolos, memecahkan kaca, merusak pintu kamar mandi, hingga langganan lini akhir ranking sekolah, tak mungkin tidak ada yang tidak kenal Kim Mingyu. Namanya bahkan sudah lebih tenar dari Lee Taeyong yang kabarnya barusaja dilirik perusahaan mode untuk jadi model iklan.

Mingyu hanya bengong saat ia melihat Wonwoo membersihkan baskom makan milik kelinci-kelinci gendut itu sebelum menggantinya dengan makanan yang baru ia cuci bersih. Wonwoo menggulung lengan seragamnya, menyapu kotoran-kotoran di kandang tersebut dan menaruhkan pada karung yang telah berisi kulit jerami.

"Buang!"

Seperti orang bodoh, Mingyu langsung menyahut karung tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah besar yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kotoran-kotoran hewan. Ia kembali ke dalam kandang tersebut dan melihat Wonwoo mengelus kelinci-kelinci yang didominasi warna putih tersebut seperti mengelus kepala anak-anak kecil.

Mingyu bisa mendengar Wonwoo bergumam sembari mengusap-usap kepala kelinci yang tengah makan. Saat namja itu berdiri dan keluar kandang, Mingyu dengan sigap mengunci kandang tersebut agar kelinci-kelinci itu tak kabur atau jadi santapan anjing dan kucing.

Setelah mencuci tangannya di washtafel terdekat, Mingyu membuka pembicaraan kembali, kali ini dia teringat akan ayam goreng yang kuncinya ada di dalam pemuda yang irit bicara ini. Dalam hati ia bersumpah harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya agar Soonyoung bisa cepat membawakan 2 lusin makanan favoritnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," Mingyu melontarkan senyuman lebar sementara dibalas Wonwoo dengan ucapan ketus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau takut kelinci."

"Hei, setiap manusia punya ketakutannya sendiri tahu, itu alamiah," Mingyu mendecih sebal sebelum ikut mencuci tangannya yang kotor pada air yang mengalir di kran washtafel.

"Terserah."

Mingyu tak tahu bagian mana darinya yang salah namun ia terus diabaikan namja berambut hitam tersebut. Melihat Wonwoo yang tanpa permisi meninggalkannya, ia hendak mengejarnya dan mendiskusikan masalah foto tersebut agar ia dapat imbalan ayamnya lebih cepat. Namun urung ia lakukan karena Choi Songsaengnim keburu menggetok kepalanya, menyuruhnya cepat kembali ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Mingyu tak akan menyerah hanya karena diabaikan. Baginya nyawa 2 lusin ayam goreng itu ada di tangan Wonwoo dan dia akan melakukan berbagai cara agar perjanjiannya dengan Soonyoung bisa cepat selesai, segera dia serahkan fotonya, segera ia dapat ayamnya. Mingyu tak bisa diam hanya dengan memikirkan wangi ayam yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan tersebut.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin sendiri tak peduli dengan cara apa Mingyu mau mendapatkan foto Wonwo. Tapi Soonyoung sendiri berfikir itu tak mungkin, jadi ia biarkan saja si bocah tiang tersebut berbuat sesuka hatinya sampai tenggat waktu, 2 hari lagi.

.

* * *

"Kau ini kurang piknik atau bagaimana sih?"

Mingyu tanpa permisi mengambil tempat tepat di depan Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin, sendirian.

"Kau tidak punya teman?"

Agak tidak sopan memang, tapi asal kau tahu, Mingyu itu tak punya filter di dalam mulutnya, bahkan delikan Wonwoo yang mengintimidasi tidak dihiraukannya sedikitpun.

"Tidak capek memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum kalau tidak mau cepat keriput!" dengan seenak jidat, Mingyu menyantap makannya tepat di depan Wonwoo yang kini diam, tak berselera lagi dengan tumis asparagus yang ada pada nampannya.

Bisik-bisik terdengar, Wonwoo mengamati sekitar dengan ekor matanya, ia merasa sedang diperhatikan sekarang, dan rasanya tidak nyaman. Kebanyakan mereka bingung dan terkejut, bagaimana bisa si dingin dan misterius Jeon Wonwoo bisa makan sebangku dengan si cerewet bermulut ember Kim Mingyu. Ini agak aneh.

Bukan hanya mereka yang sekarang tengah terang-terangan bergosip di sekitar Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa makhluk yang tak bisa diam seperti kinciran bambu ini bisa makan, dan sekarang malah mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau bisa pergi tidak sih?" Wonwoo berdesis sebal, membuka sedotan dan menusukkan pada susu rasa jeruk yang dingin tersebut.

Mingyu masih makan, kecap dan wijen berbekas pada sudut bibirnya dan dia tertawa kecil saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya pergi, "Kalau kau tidak suka dagingnya, sini untukku saja!"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tak bisa berbuat saat sumpit Mingyu mampir menusuk ayamnya yang masih utuh, membawanya ke dalam nampannya sendiri yang isinya sudah banyak berkurang.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku?" kali ini Wonwoo bertanya dengan tekanan, dia tak mau terlihat marah.

Mingyu berhenti menyesap sup, dan meletakkan sumpitnya, "Aku ingin kita ngobrol baik-baik kenapa kau malah marah begini?"

Asal kalian tahu, Wonwoo tidak suka berbasa-basi, "Aku tidak mau ngobrol denganmu!"

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang pedas itu, Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku mau minta bantuanmu saja, setidaknya bersimpatilah denganku!"

"Aku juga tidak punya niatan berbagi simpati padamu."

Mingyu mencibir kesal, mulai tak berselera makan saat tahu Wonwoo masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang tajam, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku mau minta tolong apa!"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Mingyu menghela nafas sebelum menyampaikan maksud yang sebenarnya, "Tolong tersenyum untukku."

Saat mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir Mingyu, namja berambut hitam itu mendelikkan matanya kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku sudah janji dengan Soonyoung untuk mengambil fotonmu dengan pose tersenyum, dia bilang akan membelikanku 2 lusin ayam, aku akan membaginya denganmu kalau kau mau membantuku. Sungguh!"

Pandangan kaget Wonwoo berubah marah saat si bodoh ini malah menjelaskan alasan dia meminta Wonwoo tersenyum, lebih-lebih Wonwoo tidak rela jika dia harus rela difoto demi 2 lusin ayam.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam taruhan bodohmu," sembur Wonwoo marah.

Mingyu terbengong saat melihat Wonwoo malah terlihat marah, "Aku sudah baik hati mau berbagi denganmu tahu!"

"Aku tidak butuh!" Wonwoo benar-benar tidak berselera makan sekarang, tadi siang soal kelinci dan sekarang ia malah dilibatkan dengan perjanjian aneh tentang foto dan ayam goreng.

Entah Mingyu yang terlalu tolol atau bagaimana, namun dia malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, Wonwoo berhenti, dirinya yang hendak meninggalkan ruang makan mendadak diam saat tangannya ditahan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuatmu tersenyum!" Mingyu melemparkan cengiran lebar sebelum Wonwoo menghentak tangannya, berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan langkah memburu, tak meninggalkan kata apapun selain tatapan marah, menyisahkan Mingyu yang terkekeh pelan.

Tak tahu bagaimana, Mingyu tidak menyadari dirinya tengah tertawa dalam hati. Harusnya saat ini dia marah seperti biasa, harusnya juga Mingyu langsung menonjok wajah emo Wonwoo dan menghajarnya atau sekedar menyumpahinya.

Namun kali ini Mingyu tak tahu, dirinya menutup mulut, takut kalau kekehannya akan berubah menjadi tawa lepas.

Sebelum ia menyadari hal yang agak aneh darinya.

 _Tunggu, kenapa dia malah tertawa?_

.

* * *

Wonwoo tak bisa berkutik saat langit meraung-raung ganas dengan tanpa belas kasihan menumpahkan air dan menyambar-nyambar listrik yang asyik bersahutan di antara awan yang gelap. Namja yang ujung sepatunya basah itu hanya bisa menunggu di koridor kelas, menghindari cipratan hujan dan memilih menekuk lututnya sembari berjongkok di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang sudah kosong. Menunggu hujan reda lebih baik daripada pulang berbasah-basah karena halte bus agak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Tidak pulang?"

Wonwoo hampir terjungkal saat tahu siapa yang bicara. Hampir saja ia melemparkan tas sekolahnya saat Mingyu dengan pakaian basah melontarkan cengiran tolol seperti biasa, mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Wonwoo yang memasang tampang 'untuk-apa-kau-disini?'.

"Minggir, kau basah," Wonwoo berucap risih sembari mengambil jarak agak jauh. Sadar bahwa Wonwoo telah menjaga jarak, dengan tidak sopannya Mingyu malah mendekat.

"Aku bilang minggir, aish!" tidak tahan karena manusia di sampingnya ini susah diberi tahu, Wonwoo dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong bahu Mingyu yang basah hingga terjungkal, dan sialnya, Mingyu lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya, membuat mereka berdua terjungkal bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu denganku?" Wonwoo berteriak sebal, buru-buru dia berdiri dan meruntuki seragamnya yang basah karena jatuh tepat di atas pemuda yang terlihat seperti habis dicelup ke dalam kolam renang tersebut.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Kau tidak pernah bersenang-senang? Anak SMA mana yang tidak pernah main hujan-hujanan, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Itu kekanak-kanakan," Wonwoo mendecih saat Mingyu susah payah bangkit dan mendempetkan tubuhnya yang tinggi mengintimidasi tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Mingyu menekankan telunjuknya pada dahi Wonwoo yang tertutup poni, "Jangan sok dewasa. Bersikaplah normal sesuai umur!"

Dengan sebal Wonwoo menginjakkan kakinya dengan keras pada kaki Mingyu yang tertutup sepatu, "Kau sendiri yang seperti bocah tahu!"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu mulut kecilmu ini begitu suka mengomel seperti ibu-ibu!" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Wonwoo yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan, memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada bulir air hujan yang jatuh.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara bersenang-senang, sini!"

Wonwoo terlonjak saat tahu tangannya ditarik, tubuh kurus itu tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Mingyu dengan santainya membawa mereka berdua ke lapangan, membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua terguyur hujan deras.

"Ya! kau gila?" Wonwoo menghentakkan tangannya, berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengumpat dalam hati saat dia merasakan air sudah menembus seragamnya.

"Sekali-kali kau juga perlu pergi dari duniamu yang suram!"

Wonwoo mulai kehabisan akal, asal kalian tahu, menghadapi anak bodoh lebih membuat emosinya terkuras daripada berhadapan dengan orang dewasa, "Kenapa kau repot-repot melakukannya? Lepaskan aku, nanti keburu basah!"

Jawaban Mingyu kali ini membuat Wonwoo tertegun, melebarkan pupil matanya dan menatap pria yang tersenyum menampilkan giginya tersebut dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum sendiri!"

.

* * *

Mingyu tertawa saat Wonwoo menghujaninya tatapan marah setelah pria jangkung itu menghentakkan kaki, menyipratkan genangan air hingga mengenai wajah mulus Wonwoo. Keduanya terlibat kejar-kejaran panjang di bawah guyuran hujan yang masih enggan reda.

Seokmin mengedip beberapa kali, berdiri di bawah payung beningnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Aku yakin mereka tidak sedang syuting film India!"

Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Seokmin dan tertawa keras, adegan film _bolywood_ yang suka berkejar-kejaran dalam hujan itu mendadak mampir di pikirannya.

"Sudah deh, biarkan saja dia. Lagipula sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Soonyoung menepuk punggung Seokmin menyuruhnya segera melanjutkan langkah.

"Rasanya aku jadi merinding," Seokmin menuruti Soonyoung, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halte dan membiarkan kedua manusia yang masih betah berkejaran itu.

Wonwoo sendiri tak peduli, baru saat tangan kurusnya meraih kemeja Mingyu yang basah, dia mendorongnya, membuat Mingyu jatuh dan terguling di lapangan, Wonwoo memasang tampang puas saat ia melihat Mingyu merintih tapi masih tertawa.

Mata tajam itu mengedip, melihat seorang lelaki yang kini terduduk di depannya, memegangi dahinya yang nyut-nyutan dan perih, namun bibirnya masih bisa melemparkan tawa renyah. Sejenak dia menyadari, sudah lama dia tidak berlari-lari, sudah lama dia tidak mandi hujan, sudah lama dia tidak pernah mengejar orang, dan sudah lama dia tidak bermain seperti sekarang.

Mingyu kini memudarkan tawanya, matanya melebar saat dia melihat pria judes dihadapannya ini menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, mata tajamnya seolah menyipit, membentuk kurva setengah lingkaran, seperti bulan sabit. Dan suara tawa kecil terdengar di telinganya meskipun tersamarkan oleh suara hujan.

Demi Tuhan alam semesta, yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan sebuah ilusi.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah hal yang begitu nyata.

 _Jeon Wonwoo sedang tertawa._

.

* * *

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhadapan, keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing apalagi saat Wonwoo menyadari seragamnya sudah basah bahkan sampai ke bagian dalamnya sekalipun, ia mendesah kesal dan tak bisa membayangkan akan naik bus dengan kondisi begini. Namun Mingyu malah meliriknya sekilas sebelum menarik pergelangan tangan kurus tersebut, membawa tas ransel Wonwoo dan mereka berdua berjalan setengah berlari menuju parkiran. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya lebih memilih diam daripada mengomeli Mingyu yang menarik paksa lengannya.

"Huh?"

Wonwoo tak paham saat Mingyu mengeluarkan hoodie berwarna hitam dari dalam ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo

"Kau ikut ke rumahku saja," Mingyu mengambil helm dan mulai membuka pengaitnya, tak melihat Wonwoo yang memasang tampang terkejut.

"Kau gila?"

Mingyu agak kesal karena Wonwoo ini begitu keras kepala, diambilnya ransel Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di motornya sendiri, dia merebut juga hoodie yang ukurannya cukup besar itu sebelum memaksa Wonwoo untuk memakainya.

"Hei hei, aku bisa pakai sendiri, memangnya aku bayi?" Wonwoo menghentikan Mingyu saat namja itu malah menjamah lengannya, bermaksud untuk memakaikan hoodie kebesaran itu.

"Kalau bisa kenapa tidak kau pakai?"

"Kenapa aku harus pakai?"

Mingyu menusuk dahi Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya yang panjang sebelum dia menjelaskan dengan cepat, "Aku tidak bawa 2 helm, jadi kau pakai hoodie milikku, lalu kita ke rumahku, kau tidak mungkin naik bis dengan keadaan terendam seperti ini."

"Kenapa harus rumahmu?" Wonwoo tak tahu mengapa mulutnya malah bertanya pertanyaan yang konyol begini.

Mingyu berdecih sebelum memakai ranselnya, dia melihat Wonwoo yang selesai memakai hoodie yang besarnya membuat jari-jemari itu malah menghilang di balik lengannya, Mingyu memakaikan tudung menutupi kepala Wonwoo sebelum menyerahkan kembali ranselnya.

"Rumahku dekat."

Wonwoo sepertinya tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Mingyu pulang ke rumahnya, Mingyu naik ke atas motor disusul Wonwoo yang langsung menggenggam kedua sisi seragamnya.

"Aku mau kau pegangan."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, sebelum dia dengan berat hati melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut rata Mingyu, dia tak mau ambil resiko kalau sampai jatuh dari motor besar berwarna hitam ini.

"Kau akan mati kalau kita sampai kecelakaan, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu tertawa, sebelum ia menghidupkan mesin motornya, membawa namja yang menutup mata dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggungnya ini menerobos hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

* * *

Wonwoo tertegun saat melihat rumah dengan 2 lantai yang nampak sederhana dengan cat yang didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu, taman yang ada di sekitarnya cukup luas dengan tanaman bunga mawar dan beberapa sayuran, Mingyu mengisyaratkan pada Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya setelah ia memarkir motornya. Tangan Mingyu yang sudah berubah pucat karena kedinginan membuka kenop pintu, mengucap salam dan terlihat rumah yang tidak ada penghuninya tersebut.

"Orang tuamu kemana?" Wonwoo bertanya, masih tak berani menyentuh lantai rumah, namun Mingyu sudah meninggalkannya duluan menuju ruangan kecil di pojok.

"Kerja," namja itu menjawab singkat dan kembali dengan dua buah handuk lebar, sebelum menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan handuk lembut itu, Mingyu lebih dulu membungkus tubuh menggigil Wonwoo dengan handuk tersebut.

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk dan mengamati interior rumah yang nampak sederhana, keluarga Mingyu nampak hangat dan terlihat normal seperti biasa, bagian dalam rumah tersebut didominasi barang-barang yang terkesan modern namun tetap menampilkan nuansa sederhana. Langkah kecil Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu menaiki tangga dan sampai pada sebuah kamar tidur yang tak jauh dari tangga.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu baju ganti," Mingyu membuka lemari pakaiannya, memilih milih baju sebelum menyerahkan sebuah sweater abu-abu dan celana training padanya.

Namja bermata sipit itu menelusuri pandangannya pada bagian dalam kamar tidur yang tak terlalu luas ini, degan dominasi warna hitam dan putih, sukses membuat Wonwoo bengong untuk beberapa saat.

"Mandi sana," Wonwoo mengerjap saat Mingyu menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Lalu kau?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Aku bisa mandi di bawah, kau mandi saja, kalau sudah selesai, aku akan masak beberapa makanan."

Wonwoo mengangguk, matanya mengedip lagi saat tangan lebar Mingyu mengacak rambutnya yang basah, "Aku turun dulu!"

Sembari menatap punggung lebar Mingyu yang makin menjauh, Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri. Mendengus karena ia malah bengong dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya diam saat rambutnya diacak-acak begitu.

Bukan hanya pipinya saja yang mendadak menjadi panas, namun seluruh tubuhnya mendadak merinding begitu dia mencium aroma khas yang menguar dari sweater milik lelaki jangkung yang takut kelinci itu.

.

* * *

Bau keju yang menyeruak menggelitik indra penciuman Wonwoo, dia berkali-kali membetulkan sweater kebesaran yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sementara bajunya dicuci, ia harus betah memakai pakaian yang membuat tubuhnya seolah tenggelam. Wonwoo sendiri tak menyangka bisa-bisanya Mingyu punya badan besar begini.

"Aku mau pulang," Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya sebelum duduk di kursi ruang makan, memperhatikan migyu yang sudah mandi, mengenakan kaus dengan celana pendeknya.

Mingyu berbalik, menghidangkan sepiring spaghetti dengan saus daging dan keju, dia tertawa kecil saat tahu Wonwoo mengenakan baju miliknya, dugaannya memang benar, tubuhnya yang kurus itu langsung tenggelam, "Sepertinya aku harus menahanmu disini!"

"Yang benar saja, pulangkan aku setelah hujannya reda!"

Mingyu mengangkat alis, sebelum dia mengambil posisi duduk di depan namja yang tengah makan tersebut, dia memangku dagunya dengan tangan, "Kau tidak mau bersenang-senang lagi?"

"Sudah cukup kok," Wonwoo menjawab di tengah makannya, saus berwarna merah itu mengotori bibirnya hingga Mingyu terpaksa menyodorkan kotak tisu pada Wonwoo yang sama sekali tak menatap wajahnya tersebut.

"Kau harus banyak bersenang-senang, aku melihatmu tertawa tadi!"

Wonwoo tersedak membuat Mingyu kali ini berganti menyodorkan air mineral dalam gelas bening, "Pelan-pelan."

"Aku bisa membawamu jalan-jalan, besok Sabtu kan? Menginaplah disini dan kita bisa pergi pagi-pagi besok. Bagaimana?" Mingyu mengajukan tawaran, entah sejak kapan, Mingyu mulai menaruh rasa penasaran pada pemuda judes ini.

"Jangan konyol!" semburnya.

Mingyu mencibir sebelum akhirnya dia mulai ikut makan, "Tapi besok libur, kita bisa bersenang-senang di luar. Hei, jarang-jarang aku memberlakukan ongkos gratis begini!"

Wonwoo kali ini menghujam Mingyu dengan tatapan tajamnya lagi, "Aku akan menggorok lehermu dengan pisau kalau mengoceh terus.

Belum lama keheningan melanda keduanya, Mingyu sudah mendongakkan wajahnya lagi.

"Apa kau mau nonton film besok?"

Beruntung tidak ada pisau di area meja makan, Wonwoo hanya bisa berteriak keras seperti bison, "KIM MINGYU!"

.

* * *

Ini sudah jam 8 tapi hujan masih belum mau berhenti, Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum dirinya mengabari kedua orang tuanya kalau dia akan pulang malam, bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau menginap di rumah pria tolol macam Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyamankan posisi berbaringnya pada ranjang empuk Mingyu memonopoli single bed dengan bedcover putih yang lembut tersebut, si pemilik ranjang juga tidak keberatan karena dia memilih duduk di sofa kecil, tak jauh dari ranjangnya sendiri. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Mingyu sibuk melamun, bibirnya entah kenapa menyunggingkan senyum kecil begitu ia mengingat hal tersebut, kalau ia memberitahukan hal ini pada Seokmin dan Soonyoung ia yakin kalau mereka berdua tidak akan percaya.

Dia melihat Wonwoo tertawa.

Bukan hanya senyuman, namun ia melihat namja judes yang suka mencela orang itu tertawa kecil dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Astaga!" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, tak mau ketahuan tertawa sendiri seperti orang bodoh (lupakan kenyataan bahwa Mingyu sudah bodoh sebenarnya).

Dari tadi ia tak mengerti mengapa bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, mengingat mata yang melengkung tersebut membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.

Mingyu berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri sebelum melirik Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. Namun, matanya mengerjap begitu dia melihat tubuh kecil Wonwoo tak bergerak, dengkuran halus terdengar dan Mingyu tak bisa menahan diri lagi saat melihat namja yang kini memutar tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman.

Wonwoo tertidur.

"Heol, tadi dia bilang tidak mau menginap," Mingyu menarik bed cover, kakinya mulai menaiki ranjang dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping Wonwoo setelah menyingkirkan handphone pemuda itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

Mingyu memilih menyamankan tubuhnya, sempit. Tangannya mulai membentangkan bed cover, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, lagi-lagi Mingyu tak bisa mengendalikan senyumnya saat tahu Wonwoo berguling, meletakkan tangan kirinya pada perutnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang halus.

Tangan lebar Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo sebelum ia tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan mata, membiarkan rasa kantuk menyelimutinya.

Untuk saat ini dia tak peduli dengan nasib ayam gorengnya, ia tak peduli kalau Soonyoung akan mengatainya gila dan Seokmin yang jika tau hal ini bakal mentertawainya keras-keras, Mingyu tak tahu entah kenapa, ia berharap hujan akan terus berlanjut hingga ia membuka matanya saat terbangun.

Perasaan itu menyergap diam-diam.

Ia ingin menahan Wonwoo lebih lama.

.

.

 **TE BE CE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maapkan daku kalau apdetnya agak lama, dan kemungkinan agak lama lagi karena gw mau mudik lebaran. TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMFAVORITE, REVIEW, DAN LAINNYA, gw terharuu /nangis Bombay/ maafkan untuk segara kekurangan di chapter ini, gw akan berusaha lebih keras di chapter berikutnya. Btw, gw baper liat senyumnya Wonwoo ah, Mingyu juga aduh bikin gw delusi sepanjang hari :'v. Rencananya ini ff ndak panjang-panjang banget, karena gw nggak ahli bikin konflik hehe. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk kalian semua, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya…**

 **DADAGHH**

 **SALAM SUPER~**

 **Raeyoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Bright**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Chapter ini agak panjang, tolong kuatkan diri Anda :'v_

.

.

 **[Chapter 3]**

.

* * *

Wonwoo itu tidak bisa bersikap manis bahkan saat dia tidur sekalipun. Ini masih jam 2 pagi tapi bagi Mingyu, sudah kali ke 4 dia ditendang hingga merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Untuk tendangan yang ke 4 ini, Mingyu sukses terjun bebas dari tempat tidur dengan kepala jatuh lebih dulu, matanya terbuka dengan berat sebelum dia menyumpah dalam hati. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia yang menendang Wonwoo ke lantai. Bocah itu selalu mengatainya tidak bisa diam seperti kincir tapi nyata-nyatanya kalau tidur Wonwoo bisa jauh lebih liar.

Mingyu merangkak dan menaiki ranjang, ia menyibak selimut dan berbaring lagi di samping tubuh tertidur itu. Sebelum ia berdoa agar tidurnya bisa tenang, ia merasakan sesuatu meraba perutnya, matanya memicing, dia tersenyum kecil begitu tahu si pemilik tangan putih pucat itu tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Mingyu yang rata. Dan Wonwoo kemudian berguling, memeluk tubuhnya dalam tidur. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang sedang memeluknya ini lantas memeluk balik tubuh lidinya, rasanya menyenangkan. Apalagi saat kaki Mingyu menelusup, dengan lengannya yang kuat melingkari pinggang ramping Wonwoo, mengunci gerakan brutal tersebut hingga namja itu bisa tenang dalam sisa waktu tidurnya.

Dan benar saja, Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo tidak bergerak sampai pagi.

Kalau begini, Mingyu hanya bisa berharap kalau matahari bisa bangun siang, hingga waktu tidurnya diperpanjang sedikit saja.

.

* * *

Tapi permintaan Mingyu tentang matahari yang kesiangan itu nampaknya mustahil, karena jika matahari bangun siangpun Wonwoo sudah terbiasa bangun pagi tanpa bantuan sinar matahari. Seperti sekarang, bahkan saat sinar-sinar jingga itu semburatnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, Wonwoo sudah mengerang, mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Namun ketika ia hendak merentangkan tangan dan kakinya, Wonwoo merasa badannya jadi lebih berat.

"Ugh!" dengan erangan kecil, Wonwoo menggeliat tak nyaman begitu tahu badannya seperti tengah ditahan oleh sesuatu.

Dan mata tajam itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba saat ia mengendus aroma khas yang menghantuinya sejak dia memakai sweater kebesaran ini. Dan sekarang hidungnya benar-benar tak bisa menetralisir bau maskulin yang membuatnya jadi berdelusi.

"ASTAGA!"

Wonwoo berteriak kencang memecah keheningan pagi yang lembut dan penuh embun kala itu. Bagaimana tidak, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat bangun tidur adalah dada seorang pria yang dibalut dengan kaus, begitu dia mendongak, rahang tegas dan bibir itu terlihat jelas, sampai pikirannya sadar kalau posisinya saat ini bisa mengundang pikiran liar dari siapapun yang melihatnya. Wonwoo bahkan tak sempat untuk sekedar mengumpat atau bahkan memukuli pria dengan rambut coklat yang tengah tertidur dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya tanpa permisi.

"Aduh!"

Mingyu jatuh untuk kali kedua dari tempat tidur, matanya terbuka dan menyipit namun masih tak bisa menangkap raut wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat marah dari atas kasur dengan bed cover menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tidur berpelukan dengan pria mesum yang punya tinggi kelewatan ini membuat Wonwoo merasa telah ditelanjangi. Memalukan.

"KENAPA KAU TIDUR DISINI?" Wonwoo berteriak lagi dan melemparkan bantal saat dia melihat Mingyu tak menggubris tatapan marahnya, dengan santai namja itu malah merangkak dengan muka kusut menuju ranjang, menggapai-nggapai bantal yang tersisa dan menguap panjang.

"KIM MINGYU BENAR-BENAR!"

Mingyu merasakan hujaman empuk dari bantal yang perlahan-lahan membuat kepala kosong itu jadi terasa nyeri. Rupanya ia belum sempat mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berhamburan di sekitar kepala, jadi kesadaran Mingyu belum utuh tapi Wonwoo sudah menghadiahinya pukulan.

"Ngantuk," Mingyu menelungkup di atas kasur, mengabaikan segala macam teriakan Wonwoo yang kini mulai mendorong-dorong lengannya yang kuat dengan tenaga seadanya. Mata hazel Mingyu menyipit, melirik Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu kesal dan putus asa dengan wajah memerah, entah karena dingin atau karena malu.

"Jeon Wonwoo berhenti mengomel," Mingyu bergumam, tidurnya sudah dipenuhi dengan tendangan dan rasa nyeri, ia ingin pagi yang damai dan menyenangkan. Tapi belum apa-apa Wonwoo sudah mengamuk layaknya bison.

Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri, terdengar frustasi, "Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Karena ini kasurku," Mingyu meraup bantal yang dibawa Wonwoo untuk memukuli kepalanya dan membuangnya ke lantai, ia tak mau otaknya yang sudah tumpul ini jadi tambah tergerus karena pagi-pagi Wonwoo sudah membuatnya pening.

Dan sialnya bagi si kurus, dia lupa kalau saat ini ia tengah berada dalah teritori kediaman milik Kim Mingyu. Beralih dari kegiatannya menyumpahi namja yang kini mulai mengambil posisi duduk itu, Wonwoo malah gantian menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" kali ini Wonwoo bertanya dengan lebih tenang saat Mingyu sudah berpindah posisi dari telungkup, mengucek matanya sambil duduk bersandar pada dashboard kasur.

"Aku tidak tega, kau terlihat lelah," Mingyu mengedip dan merasakan kesadarannya sudah kembali normal, ia menahan tawanya yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah saat dia menyadari wajah bangun tidur Jeon Wonwoo, dan ia bersumpah kalau Mingyu lah yang pertama kali melihatnya.

"Harusnya kau bangunkan aku, aku ingin pulang," dan Wonwoo kali ini tanpa sadar malah menggunakan nada merengek pada Mingyu yang susah payah menahan senyumnya, entah kenapa, sudut-sudut bibirnya ini begitu ingin tertarik ke atas.

Wonwoo yang baru bangun tidur itu lucu. Menggemaskan kalau Mingyu bilang, dia tak pernah melihat pria dengan sweater kebesaran dan celana training yang kebesaran juga, ada di atas ranjangnya. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut itu tak karuan, teracak tidak rapi dan mata tajam itu memerah sedikit, pandangannya sayu dan pipinya bersemburat merah muda, efek dingin yang membuat kulit Wonwoo yang sensitif itu tak kuat. Apalagi, Mingyu tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat Wonwoo tengah merengek padanya. Astaga, itu benar-benar di luar akal sehat.

Kalau sudah begini, tolong jangan salahkan Mingyu kalau Wonwoo tidak akan pulang sampai besok.

"Pulangkan aku!" Wonwoo merengek lagi, mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau nada bicaranya terlihat seperti anak SD yang tengah minta mainan. Namun Mingyu tak keberatan, ia menyukainya.

Dasar bibir yang tak bisa dikontrol, Mingyu malah membebaskan tawanya, berderai-derai memecah rengekan manja Wonwoo yang minta pulang. Ia membuat Wonwoo yang sudah menggenapkan nyawanya di kepala jadi diam seketika, bingung. Dan agaknya membuat namja yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu ini malah memasang tatapan tajam dan setengah cemberut.

"Kenapa tertawa?" sahutnya galak.

Masih dengan tawa yang tertinggal dalam mulutnya, Mingyu susah payah mengendalikan diri, menghindari tatapan tajam Wonwoo yang mengulitinya, "Kau lucu."

Tidak suka dikatai lucu, Wonwoo dengan sekuat tenaga menggeplak kepala Mingyu dengan tangannya, mengomel lagi tanpa ujung hingga Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan, "Kim Mingyu berhenti tertawa, cepat ganti baju dan pulangkan aku, YA!"

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, ia membiarkan Mingyu tertawa sendiri sampai puas sebelum ia bisa kelepasan dan malah marah-marah di rumah orang lain. Oke, Wonwoo masih mengingat sopan-santun dan tata krama tentang bagaimana cara yang baik bersikap sebagai tamu. Tapi, ia pikir kalau tuan rumahnya adalah Mingyu, ia harus mengurangi pasal-pasal dalam etika menjadi tamu yang baik karena ia sudah menendang dan menyumpahi Si Tuan Rumah yang punya gigi taring abnormal ini.

Tanpa sadar mata Wonwoo menelusurkan pandangan pada namja di hadapannya yang masih betah tertawa ini. Wonwoo tidak pernah berbagi ranjang sebelumnya, dan kini baru saja tidur berdua dengan seorang biang onar di sekolah. Pipinya memanas begitu ia melihat Mingyu dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek itu, Wonwoo sebal untuk mengakuinya, namun otaknya terus saja berfikir kalau Mingyu itu seksi kalau sedang bangun tidur. Dengan rambut berantakan kan baju yang kusut, Wonwoo sukses menumbuhkan berbagai fantasi liar yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikirannya dengan tidak sopan.

Suara yang berat, bau khas yang susah hilang dari pikirannya, dan sebuah tawa yang sudah ia dengar pagi ini membuat dirinya menunduk, tak berani lagi menelusurkan pandangannya lebih lanjut karena takut pipinya akan betambah panas dan lebih susah dikendalikan.

"Hei, kau punya pikiran jorok tentang aku ya?" Mingyu menaikkan dagu Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya sambil terkekeh, menuduh tanpa dasar.

Wonwoo mendelik, "Enak saja!" ditepisnya tangan lebar Mingyu dan menghujaninya dengan tatapan menusuk yang kali ini membuat Mingyu tertawa lagi.

"Hei, aku tidak menyangka anak sepertimu bisa punya pikiran kotor, tapi wajar sih, laki-laki mana yang tidak mengalami e…"

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo membekap mulut kotor yang susah dikendalikan itu dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya merah. Mingyu mengerjap sementara Wonwoo kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang sudah menguar kemana-mana.

"Berhenti mengoceh," desisnya sebal.

Mingyu tak berkutik saat merasakan telapak tangan itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, ia mengerjap dan memandang Wonwoo yang kini buru-buru menjauhkan tangan. Wonwoo gelisah lalu dengan cepat mencari objek apa saja asal jangan melihat wajah tampan pria di depannya ini.

 _Sial, sejak kapan Wonwoo jadi gampang merasa malu sih._

Kaki panjang Mingyu bergerak turun meninggalkan ranjang menimbulkan suara decitan kecil. Ia tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Wonwoo sebelum menjatuhkan handuk tepat di atas kepalanya, membuat Wonwoo mengerjap cepat.

"Mandilah, pakai air hangat," Mingyu meregangkan sedikit pundaknya yang kaku sebelum memilih berjalan meraih kenop pintu, "Aku tunggu dibawah, kita sarapan."

Lagi-lagi tanpa banyak bicara Wonwoo mengangguk, mengendus aroma handuk yang entah kenapa bisa membuat pikirannya pening ini. Dirinya meruntuk kesal, ia sebal karena bisa-bisanya Mingyu membuat dirinya jadi mudah merasa lemah.

Tapi yang pasti, delusi liar di pikiran Wonwoo muncul sejak ia bangun setelah tidur dalam dekapan namja berandalan itu.

.

Sepanjang Mingyu menggoreng kentang dan sosis, Wonwoo terus menerorrnya dengan kalimat 'aku mau pulang' sementara namja tinggi itu tengah memasak sambil sesekali mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah karena keramas tadi, ia sama sekali tak berniat menggubris Wonwoo yang kini mulai cerewet di meja makan.

"Sebelum kau pulang, harusnya kau minta maaf dulu padaku," Mingyu berucap tanpa memandang Wonwoo yang sekarang sengah memainkan pisau dan garpu, rambut Wonwoo sama basahnya dengan Mingyu, efek keramas yang belum kering benar.

"Memang kenapa?" Wonwoo mengusak rambutnya lagi dengan handuk sebelum hidungnya mengendus wangi keju yang menguar, hingga perutnya meraung tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah menendangku tahu, sepanjang tidur kau berputar seperti kincir," Mingyu berbalik badan, mendengus kesal sembari menuding-nuding Wonwoo dengan sendok kayu.

"Aku tidak seperti kincir," Wonwoo berdesis, tidak mau dia disamakan dengan benda yang tidak bisa diam itu, lagipula, yang seharusnya seperti kincir itu Mingyu, bukan dia.

Mingyu berbalik membawa 2 piring kentang dan sosis, sebelum meletakkannya di hadapan Wonwoo yang sudah siap garpu dan pisau, Mingyu berkata, "Apa kau selalu tidur seperti itu?"

"Asal kau tahu itu sudah turunan!" Wonwoo menyahut piring lebar tersebut dan buru-buru menuangkan beberapa serbuk lada.

"Jangan tidur dengan orang lain kalau begitu," sembari menarik kursi, Mingyu duduk tepat di hadapan Wonwoo yang mulai tidak sabaran, sepertinya dia sangat lapar.

"Memang kenapa?"

Mingyu batal menusukkan garpunya pada potongan kentang, "Kau itu baru bisa diam waktu aku menjepitmu tahu, masa kau harus dipeluk orang dulu baru bisa tidur tenang?"

Wonwoo tersedak, mulut bawel Kim Mingyu memang terkutuk, terbatuklah ia sekarang, tangannya menggapai-nggapai gelas berisi air putih tanpa memperdulikan namja di hadapannya ini yang masih asyik mengoceh, "Jangan tidur dengar orang lain! Kau ini liar sekali waktu tidur, kau kira ditendang dan jatuh itu tidak sakit? Dua kali kepalaku benjol gara-gara ulahmu, dan juga, jangan sembarangan memeluk orang, aku sih tidak masalah kalau kau memelukku tapi jangan peluk orang lain sembarangan, nanti kau yang susah."

Wah hebat sekali namja ini pagi-pagi sudah berceramah seperti pendeta, ia berhenti bicara saat melihat Wonwoo menunduk dengan ekor matanya, terlihat sekali kalau pria ini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dan memasang topeng aspalnya yang entah kenapa bisa dengan mudah rontok di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Aku, tidak, memelukmu!" Wonwoo menuding Mingyu dengan pisau kecil dan menatap namja yang mulutnya penuh dengan kentang itu.

"Heol, kau tidak tahu memang, aku yang merasakannya, lenganmu melingkari perutku sampai sesak," beberapa bulir garam terhambur dari mulut cerewet Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tak tahan untuk melemparkan serbet. Tapi urung karena ia masih mengikuti pedoman manjadi tamu yang baik.

"Kakimu bahkan sampai di pinggangku, kau kira aku ini guling?" Mingyu menceroros lagi sebelum Wonwoo dengan paksa buka suara.

Wonwoo meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, "Oke, bisa tolong jangan bahas kejadian tadi malam dan pulangkan aku segera. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu."

Dengan kalimat barusan Wonwoo berharap Mingyu akan berhenti bicara dan dengan cepat akan membawanya pulang, lalu lenyap sudah delusi yang mampir ke kepalanya mulai dari kemarin.

"Nah, sudah seharusnya memang kau minta maaf. Kita ini laki-laki, memang wajar kalau punya pikiran kotor, haha," tawa ringan itu muncul saat Wonwoo baru saja mencelupkan sosis ke dalam saus.

"Hentikan obrolan tentang pikiran kotor, aku sedang makan."

Mingyu mengangkat alis, lalu memasukkan sepotong besar kentang dan daging bacon, "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan setelah makan."

Oke, beruntung sekali leher Mingyu masih utuh setelah ucapannya barusan.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar sengaja menculikku, atau bagaimana sih?" Wonwoo masih duduk di kursi ruang makan, tangannya bersedekap, malas melihat Mingyu yang asyik menuangkan jus wortel bercampur jeruk ke dalam dua buah gelas bening.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, menambahkan sedikit serpihan daun mint pada permukaan cairan berwarna oranye tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar mau menculikku hanya gara-gara 2 lusin ayam goreng? Kau ini keterlaluan!" Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Sejenak, Mingyu ingat taruhan tentang ayam goreng dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin kemarin, namun ia perlahan jadi malas memikirkannya saat teringat senyuman Wonwoo di bawah guyuran hujan itu, rasanya entah kenapa Mingyu jadi tak ingin berbagi mata bulan sabit itu dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Tidak juga sih," Wonwoo melayangkan pandangan pada gelas berisi jus yang baru saja disodorkan Mingyu padanya. Ragu-ragu, Wonwoo mengulurkan kedua tangan, meraih gelas tersebut dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Aku benar -benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," Wonwoo masih tak mau menyerah, tapi Mingyu ini otaknya sedikit bebal.

Mingyu terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo membuat namja itu mengerutkan dahi, "Aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Hah?"

Telunjuk Mingyu yang panjang kini mampir di dahi lebar Wonwoo yang tertutup poni, "Aku ingin menghilangkan kerutan ini di bawahmu. Kau itu kurang piknik."

Wonwoo masih dengan wajah datarnya menepis telunjut tersebut, "Tidak butuh terima kasih."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Aku tidak," Wonwoo menyembur kesal.

"Aku bertaruh kau ini tidak pernah bersenang-senang kan? Kau pasti paling suka kencan dengan buku dan bola-bola bulu mengerikan itu di kandang," Mingyu mencibir dan dihadiahi delikan mata Wonwoo yang melebar.

"Serius, Kim Mingyu kau itu yang aneh. Untuk apa kau repot-repot menahanku, berhentilah terlalu peduli pada kerutan di dahiku atau apapun itu, ini tidak nyaman," Wonwoo menyesap lagi jus yang terasa sedikit masam di lidahnya.

Sebenarnya ucapan Wonwoo itu ada benarnya juga, untuk apa Mingyu repot-repot melakukan ini semua. Perlu diketahui, Mingyu bukan orang yang rela menyisihkan waktunya untuk hal aneh seperti ini. Dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba ia melupakan ayam goreng 2 lusin yang sebelumnya mati-matian ia dapatkan itu? Mingyu sendiri bingung, hingga akhirnya ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan Wonwoo untuknya.

"Hanya, ingin," Mingyu menundukkan pandangannya dan memilih memandangi daun mint yang melayang-layang pada permukaan jusnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat alis, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas karena mulutnya sedang tak ingin beradu dengan namja di hadapannya ini. Keheningan menyelimuti ruang makan tersebut sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak kerja di korea? Mereka tidak pulang dari kemarin," sebenarnya Wonwoo tak ingin bertanya, namun melihat Mingyu yang semenit sebelumnya begitu cerewet seperti burung parkit itu mendadak diam dan tampak seperti berfikir.

Mingyu mendongakkan wajahnya, "Seperti yang kau katakan barusan, saat natal mereka akan pulang."

"Oh," Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

Sialnya Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa mulutnya malah bertanya seperti itu, membuat Mingyu mengedip cepat, sebelum tersenyum kecil membuat jantung Wonwoo seperti dialiri listrik statis. "Aku sudah terbiasa sih, lagipula, aku bisa bebas kemana-mana kalau sendirian."

Wonwoo melihat guratan aneh di mata gelap Mingyu, ia mendesah pelan, menenggak habis jusnya dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Dia menatap serius sosok di depannya ini dengan mataya yang tajam selama beberapa detik sebelum Mingyu yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, mengerikan!"

Pemuda emo itu mengerjap sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat telinga Mingyu serasa berdiri.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menculikku!"

 _Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar sudah gila._

.

* * *

Mingyu menjejakkan kakinya yang terbalut _converse_ menjejak di depan pintu sebuah _amusement park_. Wonwoo bengong, Mingyu benar-benar punya jiwa yang terlampau 'cerah'. Ayolah, Wonwoo anti sekali dengan yang namanya taman bermain, game centre, pasar malam, festival atau apapun itu, alasannya sederhana.

Wonwoo benci keramaian.

Dan sekarang dia bisa melihat sebuah tulisan besar berwarna emas. Memang sih, Wonwoo rela saja jika dibawa bersenang-senang, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau seperti inilah tipe bersenang-senang ala Kim Mingyu. Mendadak Wonwoo merasa bodoh saat beberapa menit yang lalu ia malah rela 'diculik' oleh namja setinggi tiang ini.

"Aku tidak mau," Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kau akan menyukainya, percayalah," dengan senyuman kecil, Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo dan mengajaknya melangkah masuk untuk membeli tiket. Kekehan Mingyu makin menjadi saat ia melihat raut wajah ketakutan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka, jangan kesini ah!"

Mingyu akhirnya memutar bola matanya malas, ia menghadapkan Wonwoo ke arahnya dan mengusak rambutnya sambil terkekeh, "Kau kalah dengan anak SD," namja itu melempar pandangan ke sekumpulan anak kecil yang berlari-lari menuju loket masuk.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo meninju perut bidang Mingyu dengan kesal, tapi ini serius, Wonwoo tidak suka banyak orang dan suara-suara bising.

"Semakin lama kau berdiri di sini, loketnya akan semakin ramai," Wonwoo memasang tatapan melas saat Mingyu makin menarik lengannya, ia menggeleng lagi.

"Kau mau jalan sendiri atau aku yang menyeretmu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kau mau jalan atau kugendong?"

Kali ini ia mendelik. "Heol, kau gila!"

Dan sepertinya memang benar, rasanya Wonwoo tak lagi mendapati kakinya menapak pada tanah, Mingyu menggendongnya dan menaruh badan ringannya itu dengan enteng di bahu, seperti karung beras. Membuat Wonwoo melayangkan makiannya lagi sembari memukul punggung tegap Mingyu. Lelaki itu tak segera menurunkannya di depan loket, mengundang setiap pasang mata yang lewat. Bagaimana tidak, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh digendong seperti karung di atas pundak tegap pria tinggi yang terkekeh ringan.

"Pulang nanti aku akan benar-benar menggorok lehermu!" Wonwoo menyahut tiket masuk dengan kasar dari tangan Mingyu saat melihat pria itu memamerkan gigi taringnya dengan tawa menyebalkan.

Mingyu masih menampilkan senyumannya yang menurut Wonwoo itu menjengkelkan, langkahnya yang panjang menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan duluan dengan langkah memburu dengan muka ditekuk.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

* * *

Wonwoo merasakan sedikit tak nyaman saat ia melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya. Begitu segerombolan orang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya, tangan kurus itu refleks mengamit lengan Mingyu dan meremas jaketnya. Mingyu mengangkat alis dan menunduk sedikit saat ia melihat Wonwoo tengah berusaha menghindari beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu, aku tidak mau repot kalau kau sampai terpisah dan hilang," Mingyu melepaskan genggaman Wonwoo pada jaketnya sebelum ia membawa tangan kurus itu pada genggamannya sendiri. Ini lebih baik, daripada jaketnya harus ditarik-tarik.

"Salah sendiri mengajakku kesini, kan aku sudah bilang tidak mau!" si pendek itu hanya mendengus sebal, merasa risih dengan genggaman tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, nanti juga akan betah kok," Mingyu terkekeh, keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan yang cukup padat. Berbekal peta lokasi di tanganya, Mingyu masih bingung menentukan tujuan awalnya bersama Wonwoo kali ini.

"Lepaskan peganganmu, ini memalukan," Wonwoo menggoyangkan tangannya, namun Mingyu malah memukulkan peta yang berbentuk seperti brosur itu pada kepala Wonwoo dengan cukup keras.

Dan si pemilik kepala hanya bisa mengomel, "Kau mau terpisah? Tidak tidak, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membelikanmu rantai sekalian."

"Lucu sekali Kim," dengan dengusan sebal, Wonwoo akhirnya mengikuti saja keinginan namja jangkung di sampingnya ini.

Namun belum habis pikiran Wonwoo yang berkecamuk, dirinya sudah tertarik duluan karena Mingyu menyeretnya dengan setengah berlari, langkahnya yang pendek membuatnya sedikit tertatih mengimbangi Mingyu yang notabene punya kaki yang panjang – dan ini menjengkelkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mingyu bertanya saat mereka berdua sudah memisah dari kerumunan, di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya masih belum terlalu kuning, Wonwoo melirik peta tersebut dan sama sekali tak mengerti bagian mana yang harus dia datangi lebih dulu.

Mingyu menunggu jawaban Wonwoo saat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar begitu namja di sampingnya ini menunjuk icon penguin di sana. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu wahana apa itu, tapi hanya karena gambar penguin yang menarik mata tajam Wonwoo, akhirnya ia memilihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka roller coster," Mingyu melipat peta itu menjadi kecil sebelum memasukkannya dalam kantungnya.

"Roller coster?"

Mingyu mengedip cepat, "Kau tidak baca tadi? itu wahana roller coster. Jangan bilang kau asal pilih!"

Dan sialnya memang begitu.

.

* * *

Mingyu bersumpah dia tak pernah mendengar Wonwoo berteriak dengan suaranya yang mirip dengan suara nyaring burung parkit yang dicabut paksa bulunya, saat roller coster bercat biru laut itu menukik tajam, Wonwoo tak bisa untuk tidak berteriak, bahkan membuat Mingyu yang seharusnya ikut larut dalam kehisterisan itu mendadak bengong saat pendengarannya menangkap suara jeritan Wonwoo yang disertai tawa lepas pemuda itu.

Namja jangkung ini agak tidak rela untuk mengakuinya, tapi kalau disebut jatuh cinta, rasanya itu bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Ya ampun, berikan aku petanya, cepat!" Wonwoo merogoh kantung kemeja dan celana Mingyu saat si pemilik kantung masih berusaha menstabilkan nafas dan isi perutnya yang masih terasa teraduk. Selain isi perutnya yang membuat Mingyu mual, kepalanya juga pening karena teriakan namja yang sekarang malah meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya hanya demi mencari peta taman bermain tersebut.

"Whoa whoa, tunggu," Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo sebelum namja itu makin menyentuh area-area berbahaya yang bisa membuatnya punya pikiran kotor. Oke, itu agak tidak sopan.

Wonwoo mengedip, menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat kemudian Mingyu mengeluarkan peta tersebut dari dalam kantung celana jeans yang ia pakai yang langsung disambut dengan sahutan tidak sabar oleh Wonwoo.

"Itu tadi benar-benar mengerikan," Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang yang menyesakkan di dada, "Tapi aku suka. Aku mau naik lagi!"

Dan Mingyu belum siap kalau kuda besi mengerikan itu harus mengaduk isi perutnya untuk kedua kali.

"Bisa kita naik sesuatu yang lebih tenang?" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya sebentar sebelum ia menyadari kalau Wonwoo sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, mata tajamnya saat ini tengah asyik menelusuri peta sebelum Ia makin tersenyum lebar saat icon cheetah besar di tengah-tengahnya.

"Aku mau naik ini, ayo!" Wonwoo dengan cepat menggandeng pergelangan tangan Mingyu dan dengan cepat namja itu berlari menerobos beberapa orang. Kini Mingyu yang terasa kewalahan demi mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang cepat.

Gigi taring Mingyu terlihat lagi saat ia tanpa sadar tersenyum begitu melihat Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, darahnya berdesir tiba-tiba saat mata bulan sabit itu terlihat lagi.

Melihat Wonwoo yang obral senyum, rasanya Mingyu tak masalah jika harus memuntahkan sarapan paginya.

.

Tubuh tinggi itu berselonjor seperti kukang yang kelelahan pada salah satu kursi taman, Wonwoo duduk di sebelahnya, dengan tangan yang memegang peta amusement park yang mulai kusut, Mingyu tak tahu kenapa staminanya jadi payah begini. Biasanya dia yang paling semangat naik wahana tornado dan roller coaster yang bisa membuatnya berteriak mengalahkan sound system. Tapi alih-alih berteriak lepas, Mingyu jadi lebih sering diam dan bengong melihat Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar berteriak senang tanpa terkendali. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa perutnya jadi melilit.

"Ini sudah sore, bisa naik sesuatu yang lebih tenang? Perutku agak tidak bersahabat," Mingyu sudah tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang kuyu sekarang, namun sudah ke 11 kali ini rasanya makananan di dalam lambungnya sudah mau naik ke tenggorokan.

"Kau payah, bukannya kau yang megajakku kenapa malah loyo begini?" Wonwoo mencibir sembari menatap kasihan pada tubuh terkulai Mingyu yang seakan meleleh.

"Dan siapa tadi yang merengek-rengek tidak mau masuk?" Mingyu balas mencibir dan menyentil pelipis Wonwoo yang langsung mengundang pukulan tidak menyenangkan.

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum ikut menyandar pada bangku taman, "Mau aku belikan minum?"

Mingyu menoleh saat mendengar Wonwoo menawarinya minum, "Nanti kita beli bersama saja."

"Baiklah," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pundak tegap Mingyu, "Tenangkan dulu perutmu, aku sudah menentukan tujuan kita setelah ini."

Namja itu tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo dan hanya mengangguk pasrah, menenangkan rasa melilit yang menggelitik perutnya.

.

* * *

"Oke, Jeon Wonwoo, kau pasti tidak serius mau ke tempat ini!"

Wonwoo dengan tawanya yang berderai mendorong Mingyu masuk ke dalam wahanya yang berbentuk rumah dengan dominasi warna hitam dan merah gelap, Mingyu tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Wonwoo bakal serius membawanya masuk ke dalam haunted house.

Mingyu tidak suka hantu.

Ralat.

Mingyu takut hantu.

Selain ketakutannya pada kelinci, hantu dan segala embel-embelnya adalah salah satu lini depan dalam hal yang harus dihindari oleh seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Ini tidak seram, kau tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung kan?" Wonwoo memberi kode pada salah satu penjaga kalau mereka akan masuk berdua, mengabaikan Mingyu yang susah payah menahan dorongan kuat Wonwoo, begitu dingin AC dan kain-kain sobek menyambutnya di pintu masuk, Mingyu merasa bulu romanya bukan lagi berdiri, tapi dicabut.

"Aku memang tidak punya, tapi kalau begini jadinya aku akan punya, Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu tak bisa menghindar saat mereka berdua akhirnya sudah masuk kedalam wahana yang mampu membuat jantung berasa turun ke ginjal tersebut.

Wonwoo mendecih kesal, "Kau sudah pernah membuat kepala sekolah hampir masuk selokan, harusnya ini bukan apa-apa bagimu."

Ah, itu tragedi bulan lalu yang sampai jadi buah bibir seluruh sekolah, tak perlu diceritakan kisah aslinya, agak rumit kalau menyangkut pak tua yang hobi makan jeruk itu.

"Asal kau tahu," Mingyu kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengekor Wonwoo menyusuri lorong gelap tersebut, "Aku alergi dengan hal ghaib."

Untuk kali ini Mingyu agak kesal saat tahu Wonwoo terkikik karenanya, "Bilang saja takut."

Dan tentu saja Mingyu tak akan dengan mudah merontokkan wibawanya sebagai berandalan sekolah ini. Agak lucu kalau tahu si biang onar ini ternyata takut setan.

Jeritan-jeritan dengan suara baritone yang khas berasal dari tenggorokan Mingyu keluar dengan bebas saat beberapa hantu dengan tampang mengerikan mulai bermunculan, semakin dalam mereka berdua menyusuri lorong tersebut, Mingyu makin tak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya sendiri, rasanya menyengat apalagi saat bau terbakar menelusup hidungnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke amusement park lain kali," Mingyu mendesis sebal saat tiba-tiba suara kikikan wanita terdengar.

Bohong kalau Wonwoo tidak merasa takut, tapi setidaknya namja berswater ini masih bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya sendiri. Satu hal yang membuatnya banyak tersenyum hari ini, melihat 'Mingyu yang lain' dari yang biasa dia lihat dan dengar di sekolah sudah memberikannya banyak alasan untuk tertawa.

Mingyu takut kelinci, Mingyu takut hantu, Mingyu mual naik roller coaster dan Mingyu yang setengah mengiba padanya agar Wonwoo tidak jalan cepat-cepat di dalam haunted house.

Wonwoo tak bisa menahan tawanya sampai perutnya sakit karena melihat Mingyu menyumpah serapahi salah satu hantu yang mengejarnya begitu mereka berdua keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut. Mingyu mendelik sebal begitu Wonwoo menertawainya dengan nada mengejek dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang lebar.

"Capek?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu yang memilih menstabilkan deru jantungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu selain takut kelinci kau juga takut hantu," Wonwoo masih tertawa lepas berderai-derai di telinga Mingyu.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu yang ketakutan, astaga, kau lucu!"

Jeon Wonwoo masih hebat dalam urusan mencela orang.

Dengan cepat namja berkulit tan itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Wonwoo, menguncinya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam namja tersebut.

"Aduuh," Wonwoo mengiba, namun bibirnya masih melontarkan tawa kala Mingyu makin mengacak rambutnya yang kini berantakan.

"Kalau aku sampai mati gara-gara sakit jantung aku akan menuntutmu," Mingyu melepaskan kunciannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang lampu jalan.

"Baik-baik, sekarang kau yang pilih deh, mau kemana?" Wonwoo menyodorkan peta tersebut.

Mingyu menelusurkan pandangannya sebelum ia melihat sebuah wahana yang menarik perhatian mata hazel tersebut.

"Wonwoo, kau bisa main ice skatting?"

.

* * *

Duak!

Mingyu tertawa puas melihat Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di atas lintasan ice skatting indoor tersebut, tak terlalu banyak orang saat itu, membuat Mingyu bisa leluasa meluncur mengitari tubuh terjatuh itu tanpa berniat menolongnya, sedikit balas dendam sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa main," Wonwoo berteriak kesal, malas rasanya bangkit lagi, tapi tangannya tak sabar untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada perut namja yang tertawa mengejeknya ini.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini, karena kau tidak bisa main," Mingyu berhenti, ia menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang masih belum berdiri di atas es tersebut.

Wonwoo melotot kesal, belum sempat dia berdiri dengan benar, Mingyu sudah melepaskan pegangannya, membuatnya terpaksa berdiri dengan posisi tidak nyaman di tengah arena tersebut.

"KIM MNGYU! YA!" Wonwoo berteriak saat Mingyu malah meluncur menjauh, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih ragu-ragu untuk bergerak.

"Aku benar-benar akan menggorok lehermu, jangan tertawa! Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar!" Wonwoo menggeram kesal, dengan bekal rasa jengkelnya yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun itu, Wonwoo memaksakan diri untuk bergerak seadanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti penguin!" Mingyu berteriak, tawanya yang renyah membuat Wonwoo makin kesal.

Beberapa orang yang melewati Wonwoo dengan meluncur, membuat badan itu sedikit terguncang. Wonwoo tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah arena es itu, saat tiba-tiba seorang pria tanpa sengaja menubruknya, Wonwoo jadi meluncur sendiri tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Dan lagi-lagi teriakan seperti burung parkit tersedak itu terdengar, Mingyu mengubah tawa mengejeknya menjadi panik saat Wonwoo menuju ke arahnya, menerjangnya tanpa bisa mengerem.

Kalau mungkin mau dikategorikan, hari ini bisa jadi hari sial Kim Mingyu, ia jatuh untuk ke tiga kalinya hari ini.

Dua kali dari atas ranjang karena ditendang, kini ia jatuh karena ditabrak.

Pelakunya masih sama, si namja emo yang beraura gelap dan punya bibir pedas ini.

Namun kali ini agak beda, Wonwoo menindihnya sekarang, di ujung arena ice skatting yang tak diperhatikan orang itu, Wonwoo jatuh dengan dahinya yang terantuk dada Mingyu yang bidang. Entah kenapa, selama beberapa detik Wonwoo masih enggan menyingkir, hingga Mingyu berasumsi tumbukan tadi membuat Wonwoo jadi pingsan atau semacamnya.

Tapi Mingyu mendadak mengerjap saat tangan kurus itu mencengkram jaketnya, suara rintihan dan erangan kecil menyadarkan Mingyu dari efek terkejut karena tabrakan tadi.

"Sakiit," Wonwoo mengaduh, perlahan muncul lagi rengekannya. Persis seperti sat ia bangun tidur tadi.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh, ini sakit sekali tahu!"

Mingyu tak keberatan kalau dia dikatai bodoh, namun yang membuatnya saat ini susah bernafas adalah Wonwoo yang mendongakkan wajahnya, memicing dan menahan rasa sakit di dahi.

Oke, Mingyu masih waras, tapi itu 3 detik yang lalu, sebelum otak kosongnya itu menyadari sesuatu.

Dia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan wajah seseorang, Mingyu tak bisa untuk menyuruh jantungnya agar sedikit melambat saat matanya tanpa sadar menelusuri wajah di hadapannya, pipinya terlihat lembut dengan sepasang mata tajam, dahinya tertutup poni dengan bibir merah muda yang digigit karena menahan sakit di bagian siku dan lututnya.

Sekarang Mingyu benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Tangan kekar namja tinggi itu tanpa aba-aba melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo saat pemuda itu hendak berdiri sambil terus mengomel dan meruntuki tubuhnya yang sakit. Wonwoo terkejut, matanya menyalak garang, memberikan isyarat agar Mingyu melepaskan tubuhnya.

Tapi Mingyu bergeming.

"Wonwoo!"

Mata tajam itu berkedip, sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tak nyaman karena Mingyu belum berniat melonggarkan lingkaran tangan pada pinggangnya.

"Ayo kita pacaran!"

"…"

"…"

 _Terkutuklah Kim Mingyu dan mulutnya yang tak berfilter._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ANJU NAISSSS /JOGET UBUR UBUR BARENG UDIN/**

 **Gua ngebut habis balik dari kampung halaman hiyahahaha, maapkan ini kalau nda memuaskan setelah gua tinggal /sujud/ MINAL AIDZIN untuk para pembaca, agak telat nda papa ya :3 untuk salam tempelnya, gua tempelin ciumnya wuno mumumu .g**

 **Tolong pencet segala tombol review follow dan fav wkwk, gw jadi semangat setiap liat review kalian kalian /ciyom/ TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERKIRA YAH ~ maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan di dalam sini, gw akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter depan.**

 **Terima kasih!**

 **Salam super ~**

 **Raeyoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Bright**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Cerita ini murni dari delusi liar raeyoo yang haus cinta akan Mingyu dan Wonwoo /?_

.

.

 **[Chapter 4]**

.

* * *

"Wonwoo!"

"…"

"Ayo kita pacaran!"

.

Setelah kalimat yang (seharusnya) romantis itu terlontar dari mulut penuh dosa Kim Mingyu yang sedang ditindihnya sekarang, Wonwoo mendadak mendelik, dibalik jantungnya yang terasa dipacu keras seolah habis diberi alat kejut, Wonwoo memasang wajah marah, berbanding terbalik dengan pipi lembutnya yang memerah panas. Namja berwajah galak itu menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melupakan semua rasa sakit yang mendera akibat jatuh dengan tumbukan keras barusan. Namun memang pada dasarnya Mingyu yang keras kepala, lengannya yang kuat enggan menyingkir dari pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan aku!" Wonwoo mendesis kesal tanpa mengindahkan ucapakan Mingyu barusan, tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman dengan tangan memukul pundak tegap pria di bawahnya tersebut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu," Mingyu menampilkan gigi taring yang semakin hari semakin terlihat menyebalkan di mata Wonwoo, "Ayo pacaran denganku!"

Kesal karena mereka berdua mulai jadi pusat perhatian, dan adegan ini agak tak pantas mengingat beberapa anak kecil terlihat mondar-mandir di dekat mereka. Wonwoo sudah mau mencekik leher Mingyu kalau pemuda jangkung itu tidak mengancamnya.

"Lepaskan aku," Wonwoo menggeliat sembari meninggikan suaranya, nadanya mengancam, "Aku akan mencekikmu kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan ini."

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku," Mingyu melontarkan senyuman lagi, menggoda pria yang tak biasanya banyak bicara ini. Mingyu baru tahu kalau menggoda Wonwoo itu menyenangkan, "Bagaimana?"

Sontak, hal tersebut membuat Wonwoo bengong, hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia merasakan telapak tangan Mingyu bergerak dan mampir di tengkuknya, mendadak Wonwoo hampir memekik saat dirasa bagian belakang kepalanya didorong, membuat wajah keduanya berhadapan lebih dekat, hampir menyentuhkan hidung dan bibir mereka berdua. Untuk kali ini Wonwoo baru menyadari selain bodoh, si tiang ini juga spesies manusia mesum.

"Aku hitung nih," untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu menyunggingkan _smirk_. Wonwoo bersumpah dia akan menggorok leher pria ini begitu dia menemukan pisau.

Wonwoo panik, namja berwajah datar itu gelisah, apalagi saat Mingyu mulai menghitung, mulai dari angka 3, 2, dan saat hitungan 1 hampir terlontar dari bibir Mingyu, Wonwoo refleks membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Mingyu keras-keras.

"Aduh!"

Mingyu mengaduh, tanpa disadari rengkuhan pada pinggang Wonwoo melonggar membuat namja yang lebih pendek itu cepat-cepat menyingkir sebelum Mingyu menarik tangannya dan membuat dirinya terkurung lagi.

Wonwoo menjauh, mengambil posisi duduk, tak peduli dahinya yang sekarang lebih nyut-nyutan dari pergelangan kaki, namja emo itu lantas ngomel-ngomel seperti biasa, "Kau mau mati ya?"

Sementara si tinggi hanya diam dan sibuk meratapi tulang dahinya yang serasa retak karena Wonwoo membenturkannya cukup keras. Sama seperti Wonwoo, dia juga mengambil posisi duduk sambill sesekali mencuri pandang dan balas mendesis kesal karena dahinya sekarang jadi berdenyut.

"Rasakan tuh," Wonwoo mengomel lagi, ia berdiri dan secepatnya kabur dari arena es yang luas. Berbanding terbalik dengan suhu ruangan yang rendah, pipi Wonwoo justru terasa sangat panas, bahkan baju tebal yang ia kenakan tak mampu mengendalikan suhu tubuhnya saat ini. Rasanya tangannya gatal untuk memplester mulut Mingyu dengan lakban.

Duak!

Belum sempat satu langkah Wonwoo berjalan, tubuh kurus itu kembali terjatuh, pantatnya membentur lapisan es dengan keras membuatnya mengaduh. Untuk sesaat Wonwoo meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang nyatanya tak bisa berjalan di atas es yang licin tersebut. Kalau boleh sih, Wonwoo lebih memilih merangkak atau ngesot saja agar bisa secepatnya kabur dari sosok namja di sampingnya.

Wonwoo masih menyumpah dalam hati saat tubuh kurusnya itu kembali terhempas dengan tidak enaknya di atas es. Selanjutnya ia melihat Mingyu yang tertawa kecil, berdiri dan berjalan dengan ringan kehadapan Wonwoo yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Sakit?"

Dengan suara keras Wonwoo menyemprot namja jangkung yang tawanya jadi lebih kencang, "Sudah tahu sakit masih nanya!"

Mingyu mengulurkan tangan, meraih telapak Wonwoo dengan paksa membuat namja itu berdiri sebelum dengan cepat menopang pinggang ramping Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih, yang ada namja itu malah memasang _death glare_ , kesal karena dengan begini Wonwoo akan terlihat lebih kecil dan lemah dibanding Mingyu.

"Mau aku gendong juga?"

Mendengar tawaran konyol tersebut Wonwoo lantas mengumpat dalam hati, dengan kasar ditendangnya tulang kering Mingyu sambil mencerocos, "Kau gila, tidak mau!"

Takut Wonwoo akan menghujaminya dengan pukulan keras, kali ini Mingyu memilih mengalah, ditariknya lengan kurus Wonwoo dan menuntunya keluar area ice skatting. Namja itu tersenyum kecil malihat Wonwoo dengan wajah merahnya. Hari ini Mingyu banyak melihat sisi Wonwoo yang lain, siapa sangka si emo yang punya mulut pedas ini bisa juga tersipu dan mendadak jadi seperti ibu-ibu yang doyan mengomel seperti sekarang.

Namun yang membuat Mingyu masih bingung sampai sekarang, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo yang semula sangat dia hindari dan ia jadikan target hanya untuk taruhan ayam gorengnya dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin bisa mengambil penuh perhatiannya.

Kali ini, mau tak mau Mingyu mengakuinya.

Soal jatuh cinta pada namja kurus ini, Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Mingyu bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di bangku taman, hari sudah gelap dan perut mereka sudah meraung, minta makanan.

Wonwoo kali ini mau pura-pura bodoh saja, sembari menyeruput _lime float_ dingin, Wonwoo tak mau menoleh menatap wajah Mingyu yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya serasa pacu jantung, dan ini menjengkelkan.

"Apa?"

Oke, Mingyu tahu kalau sekarang Wonwoo sedang pura-pura bodoh.

"Aku suka padamu," Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo memaksa pemuda itu untuk berhadapan dengannya, dengan menatap mata coklatnya, Mingyu berharap kalau Wonwoo bisa menangkap kesungguhan dibalik ucapannya barusan.

"Hah?"

Masih pura-pura bodoh rupannya.

"Aku… jatuh cinta," Mingyu mengangguk kecil, menggoyangkan lengan Wonwoo, "Padamu!"

Wonwoo susah payah mengendalikan jantung dan perutnya yang perlahan terasa melilit.

"Kau bilang apa sih?"

Sekarang selain pura-pura bodoh, Wonwoo juga pura-pura tuli.

Mingyu yang jengkel kali ini dia berteriak dengan suara baritonenya yang keras, mengundang setiap pasang mata di sekitar tempat mereka duduk sekarang, "Jeon Wonwoo ayo kita pacaran!"

Mata tajam Wonwoo mendelik seketika dan tangannya tanpa sadar menggeplak kepala Mingyu, "Jangan keras-keras bodoh!"

Kekehan kecil terlontar dari mulut Mingyu dan ia merasakan kemenangan karena pada khirnya Wonwoo berhenti pura-pura, "Siapa suruh jadi mendadak tuli."

"Oke, Kim Mingyu, tolong jangan mengatakan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'ayo kita pacaran' seolah itu kalimat yang lazim diucapkan, maksudku yah, jangan main-main kalau kau tidak mau menimbulkan salah paham. Oke?"

Wonwoo memilih bersikap bijak, jujur saja ia sendiri agak ragu karena namja yang jadi pujaan para wanita di sekolah ini tiba-tiba bilang suka padanya dengan ucapan seringan bulu. Wonwoo tak mau jadi kepedean atau bagaimana, yang pasti menyiasati sikap Mingyu yang bisa saja hal ini adalah sebuah candaan belaka.

"Aku serius!" Mingyu bersikukuh, melihat mata tajam Wonwoo dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga serius," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, Mingyu benar-benar bocah yang agak susah ditebak, selain sifat kepala batu yang hampir mirip dengannya itu, Wonwoo jadi kesal.

"Kau tidak menganggapku serius," Mingyu mengubah nada bicaranya. Hilang sudah kekehan dan senyum menyebalkan yang selalu tersemat di bibirnya tersebut.

Dan kali ini Wonwoo mendadak gelisah, matanya mulai memilih melihat objek lain selain pria tinggi di hadapannya ini, bibirnya juga mendadak berhenti menyedot _lime float_ yang tinggal setengah di gelasnya.

Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di pipi Wonwoo, memaksanya menoleh, untuk kali ini Mingyu tak mau diabaikan, kali ini saja dia ingin Wonwoo mendengarnya dan mengerti kalau dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang sudah dia ucapkan.

"Aku memintamu jadi pacarku karena aku menyukaimu, dan aku mau kau percaya karena ini memang bukan bohong. Aku serius,"

Bola mata Wonwoo beregerak gelisah, kali ini Wonwoo tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata makian, mulutnya kelu, bagaimanapun, namja dihadapannya ini membuat otaknya perlahan kosong.

"Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata, kau tahu kan nilai tata bahasaku jelek," Mingyu mengeluh membuat Wonwoo perlahan menunduk sebentar untuk mengendalikan bibirnya yang tak bisa menahan senyum, "Tapi aku serius, sungguhan."

Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu membelai pipinya yang semakin panas, wajahnya terangkat lagi saat Mingyu menarik nafas panjang, mengeluarkan segala keberanian dan keluh kesahnya.

"Karena itu," Mingyu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ayo kita pacaran."

Kali ini Wonwoo mengusap wajah, sebelum dia menyingkirkan telapak tangan Mingyu yang masih betah di pipinya, dia menutup wajahnya sendiri, menggeram kesal.

"Ugh," geraman itu terdengar membuat Mingyu sedikit heran, menyangka Wonwoo kesal padanya. Tapi ayolah, Mingyu sudah kehabisan cara karena yang dia pikirkan sekarang bukan acara tembak-menembak yang romantis. Mulutnya hanya tidak bisa menahan diri setiap dia melihat Wonwoo.

"Menyebalkan…" Wonwoo masih menutup wajahnya, gelas _lime float_ miliknya kini tergeletak di sampingnya, Mingyu mengedipkan matanya, masih menunggu Wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… kau itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

Dan akhirnya Wonwoo membuka tangannya, "Kenapa kau membuatku tidak bisa untuk menjawab tidak sih?"

"…"

"…"

Memang pada dasarnya saja Mingyu yang agak lemot, namja itu malah berkedip cepat, menunggu otaknya yang masih berputar mencari maksud kalimat Wonwoo barusan.

"Jadi?"

"Terjemahkan saja kalimatku barusan," Wonwoo meraih gelas _lime float_ nya dan menyedotnya hingga berkurang banyak.

 _Membuatku tidak bisa untuk menjawab tidak?_

Tunggu, bukankah itu artinya iya?

Iya?

Demi Tuhan Wonwoo bilang iya.

Rasanya Mingyu ingin salto sekarang!

"Kau bilang iya?" Mingyu bertanya dengan senyum yang mulai tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "Serius kau bilang iya?"

Wonwoo mendesis kesal, suara Mingyu itu terlalu keras.

"Terserah," sahutnya judes, kini _lime float_ miliknya jadi lebih menyenangkan dibandinkan wajah berbinar-binar milik Mingyu.

"Tinggal bilang iya saja apa susahnya sih?" Mingyu mendecak sebal, menoleh untuk melihat Wonwoo yang malah membuang pandangannya, masih asyik dengan si minuman dingin berwarna hijau muda.

"Salah sendiri bodoh," Mingyu tahu nilai tata bahasanya jelek, dan otaknya itu juga tak seberapa memadai dari otak milik Wonwoo yang tergolong masuk kategori superior, namun kali ini Mingyu tak keberatan kalau Wonwoo mengatainya bodoh.

Terlihat diam selama berberapa saat, Mingyu yang masih berusaha menstabilkan deru jantungnya, dirinya kini menarik paksa gelas es yang sudah hampir habis tersebut, tangannya lantas menarik lengan Wonwoo, memaksa tubuh itu berhadapan sebelum membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar merasa nyaman dipeluk tubuh besar yang seolah mengurungnya tersebut.

"Jangan berontak lagi," Mingyu bergumam, mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Wonwoo, merapatkan tubuh.

Wonwoo masih diam, masih tak ada niatan untuk membalas pelukan Mingyu untuknya, "Kau itu menjengkelkan ya?"

"Kau lebih menjengkelkan Jeon Wonwoo."

Kini suara tawa Wonwoo yang jarang terdengar itu mendadak memenuhi indra pendengarannya karena namja itu berucap tepat di telinga kiri Mingyu, menggelitik cuping telinga tersebut dengan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Berhenti membuatku malu," Wonwoo bergumam kesal, tangannya yang bebas menepuk punggung Mingyu dengan keras.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, kemudian merundukkan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga Wonwoo yang memerah, "Peluk balik dong!"

Namja yang lebih pendek itu bergeming, masih enggan menggerakkan tangannya, "Tidak mau."

Mendengar Wonwoo yang keras kepala, Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa, namun tawanya terhenti beberapa detik kemudian saat dia merasa tangan kurus Wonwoo melingkari pinggangnya, begitu erat.

"Sudah lepaskan, aku mau minum lagi."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya sebelum dia tersenyum kecil, Wonwoo meraih gelas esnya lagi, meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu menggoyangkan lengan namja yang saat ini sudah resmi jadi pacarnya tersebut.

"Hmm?"

Mingyu berdiri, menghadap Wonwoo yang masih duduk di bangku taman, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Mingyu, "Izinkan aku menculikmu lagi."

"Hah?"

"Menginaplah lagi di rumahku hari ini."

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Jangan sampai aku jadi tahanan abadi di rumahmu tahu!"

"Aku tidak janji mau mengembalikanmu,"

"Ya!"

Mingyu nyengir lebar, membuat Wonwoo menendangnya dengan keras.

.

* * *

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil saat Mingyu menawarinya makan malam sebelum pulang, namja itu menolak dengan alasan dia ingin makan di rumah saja. Mingyu akhirnya menyanggupi sementara dia mengingat masih ada _chicken katsu_ yang siap digoreng ada dalam kulkasnya yang selalu penuh itu. Lagipula, Wonwoo sepertinya sudah lelah. Saat Mingyu menggandeng tangannya, Wonwoo bahkan tak menolak dan hanya mengikuti Mingyu dengan langkah malas, matanya sudah berat saat angin dingin menerpa keduanya.

Alhasil setelah makan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mandi. Mengembalikan stamina selain dengan cara makan, mandi juga merupakan langkah yang tepat.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Wonwoo berteriak nyaring seperti parkit saat keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk melingkari pinggangnya, mengabaikan rambut hitam itu yang masih basah.

"Apa?"

Sebuah celana kain terlempar hingga sukses mendarat di kepala Mingyu, Wonwoo masih kasar seperti biasanya, dan entah kenapa Mingyu suka. Kekasih barunya itu bisa terlihat sangat manis walau saat marah.

"Berikan aku celana!" wajah merah itu menggeram saat melihat pria jangkung dengan kaus oblong dan celana boxer itu terkekeh menyebalkan, menelusuri tubuh putih Wonwoo yang kini marah-marah di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini?" Mingyu melambaikan celana kain miliknya yang barusan Wonwoo lemparkan ke wajah Mingyu barusan.

Wonwoo mendesis sebal, antara malu dan geregetan karena pacarnya ini sungguh tidak punya rasa peka dan hobi sekali menjahili orang, "Kau kira pinggangku selebar itu, itu bukan kedodoran lagi tahu!"

Ah, Mingyu lupa kalau Wonwoo pinggangnya ramping.

Tapi memang hanya celana ini yang dia punya, yang lain hanya boxer dan jeans. Wonwoo bisa menendangnya kalau sampai Mingyu harus bilang bahwa mereka harus berbagi boxer juga. Memalukan.

"Bajunya juga kebesaran, mau yang lain!"

Banyak sekali protes yang melayang dari mulut Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba jadi cerewet dan hobi mengomel itu. Sekilas Mingyu menyadari kemeja warna putih yang menjadi seragamnya tahun lalu, dia bahkan tak menyangka seragam sempit itu jadi kelewat longgar kalau Wonwoo yang memakainya.

"Yasudah, jangan pakai celana," Mingyu mengusak rambutnya yang basah, dia melangkah menuju cermin dan mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat lebih segar.

"Kau ini benar-benar sinting," Wonwoo berteriak lagi, kesal. Pinggangnya yang masih berbalut handuk dan kemeja yang bahkan ujung lengannya bisa melebihi jemarinya itu.

Mingyu berbalik, menyandar pada meja belajarnya dan melihat Wonwoo dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, "Jangan lihat macam-macam!" Wonwoo menyembur kesal.

Saat merasa kepalanya diusak pelan-pelan, Wonwoo batal mengomel karena Mingyu kini sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk yang ia bawa, "Sejak kapan kau jadi punya hobi mengomel?"

"Sejak aku bertemu spesies sepertimu!"

Wonwoo yang kesal masih menatap lurus-lurus ke dada Mingyu yang bidang.

Entah kenapa, namja berambut hitam legam itu mendadak melamun, tak menyadari kalau Mingyu diam-diam menatapnya setelah menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala Wonwoo yang rambutnya sudah mulai kering.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Mingyu menunduk, menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Wonwoo yang terkatup rapat, menyadarkan namja itu sepenuhnya dari lamunan.

Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo mendelik dan bakal mengomelinya lagi.

"Ya!"

Kalau biasanya tawa ringan akan muncul dari bibir Mingyu, kali ini Wonwoo bersumpah akan benar-benar memplester mulut tak berfilter itu karena sudah melemparkan seringaian mesum.

"Kau ini benar-benar!" Wonwoo tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa panas yang menjalar dimulai dari telinganya, bahkan kini lehernya mulai dirambati warna merah, menjalar membuat Wonwoo jadi merasa malu untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa," Mingyu tertawa ringan, sebelum menahan lengan Wonwoo agar namja itu tak kabur darinya, "Karena aku bisa saja melakukan lebih."

"Otakmu itu dari agar-agar ya? Hentikan pikiran mesummu tahu! Kau membuatku merinding, mengerikan," Wonwoo bergidik.

Mingyu mendekat lagi dan Wonwoo bersumpah dia bisa berteriak lebih kencang dari yang terjadi di taman hiburan saat dia bisa merasakan Mingyu membuang handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, hingga kemeja putih yang menutup sampai paha itu terlihat, mengekspose kulitnya yang lembut.

"Mesum," Wonwoo tak sanggup menolak lebih lagi saat tangan lebar Mingyu mengusap punggungnya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga mengikis jarak. Daripada disebut tidak bisa, lebih tepat kalau Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin menolaknya.

Namja tinggi itu mengangkat alis, kemudian Wonwoo tanpa sadar menutup matanya saat dia merasa Mingyu mendekat. Deru nafas masing-masing terdengar hingga akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan, tanpa penghalang. Wonwoo tak tahu kalau berciuman itu akan seperti ini rasanya, mereka berdua diam selama beberapa saat, Mingyu membuka sedikit matanya sebelum menutupnya lagi, menekan tengkuk Wonwoo dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, perlahan, lembut dan memberikan rasa nyaman yang menyergap perasaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasakan aura si dominan begitu kuat dari tubuh kekasihnya tersebut, bibirnya bergerak, canggung, pelan-pelan dan nampak tak yakin dengan segala apa yang dia lakukan. Mingyu tak mempersalahkannya, dengan lumatan lembut yang membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar memilih melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sang kekasih, Mingyu menaikkan ritmenya, membawa Wonwoo untuk terbiasa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Tak mau menghilangkan kepercayaan diri Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum kecil di dalam ciumannya. Membelai pipi tirus Wonwoo yang memaksa namja itu membuka bibirnya, pelan-pelan. Merasakan lidah bertekstur lembut milik Mingyu yang memaksa masuk, Wonwoo tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Lemas, semuanya tubuh Wonwoo terasa lemas hingga Mingyu terpaksa menopangnya dengan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya, menarik dan menuntun tubuh tersebut hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di atas ranjang. Mingyu menjatuhkan Wonwoo di pangkuannya, masih enggan melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya bergerak lembut, tak mau terburu-buru.

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati saat Wonwoo mendesah.

Demi Tuhan Jeon Wonwoo yang mulutnya pedas itu mengeluarkan desahan, suaranya halus, ringan seperti bulu, menelusup pendengarannya dengan tanpa permisi, kalau boleh dibilang suara Wonwoo itu rendah, dan seksi.

"Mmph…" Wonwoo menggeliat kecil, merasakan hisapan yang lebih kuat pada bibir dan lidahnya, rasanya separuh isi otaknya hilang menguap bersamaan dengan panas yang menguar.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Wonwoo terasa ringan, Mingyu menghempaskannya, tepat di tengah-tengah kasur saat kemudian Mingyu memutus ciumannya, meninggalkan bekas saliva yang menyebar. Wonwoo mengatur nafas, Mingyu mengusap poninya, memberikan ciuman ringan di bibirnya yang bengkak.

"Apa kau sudah sering berciuman dengan orang lain?" Wonwoo bertanya ditengah nafasnya yang pendek-pendek.

Mingyu menggeleng kecil, "Kau mau bilang aku _good kisser_ hm?"

Wonwoo mendesis kesal, "Tidak."

"Aku tidak pernah, kau ini yang pertama."

Dengan sedikit gerakan mata kecil, Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo mengisyaratkan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelum denganmu memang, tapi kalau melihat, aku sering."

Perlahan Mingyu melihat dahi Wonwoo berkerut sebelum ia meringis kecil ketika Wonwoo menghujamkan tinju pada perutnya, "Dasar mesum, pasti kau punya koleksi lengkap _blue film_!"

"Jangan sampai aku praktekkan padamu sekarang," Wonwoo mendadak lemah dengan gigi taring vampire tersebut, Wonwoo menggeliat malas.

Mingyu tetap berada di atas tubuh terlentang Wonwoo, masih enggan beranjak, menikmati suasana yang tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Wonwoo mengedipkan maatanya menarik perhatian Mingyu hingga mereka berdua beradu pandang, "Kau masih mau mendapatkan fotoku untuk ayam goreng dari Soonyoung dan Seokmin?"

Mingyu bergumam-gumam sebelum dia menggeleng kecil, kini membawa tangannya menelusuri kaki telanjang Wonwoo yang tak bercelana, Mingyu bersumpah dia akan berhenti saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya, dan sialnya namja itu sama sekali tak melarangnya.

"Tidak? kenapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, membuat debaran dan gemuruh pada diri Wonwoo tak dapat dihindari.

"Aku hanya tidak rela saja…"

Mingyu menggantung ucapannya, sebelum bibirnya mendarat tepat di perpotongan leher kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan bau harum.

"… karena kau milikku sekarang, aku jadi tidak mau berbagi meskipun itu hanya senyumanmu pada Soonyoung dan Seokmin."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HELLO BEYBEH YUHUUU**

 **AKU TAK KUAT MENGETIK INI DISAAT HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH UDAH ADA TUGAS PRAKTIKUM /ngambang di kali/**

 **Maafkan dengan kekurangannya, maafkan daku karena gw juga merasa ini kurang panjang, tapi gw malah bingung mau nge cut dimana ('-')/ makasih yang setia menunggu, memberi masukan, komentar, mendukung dan segala sesuatunya yang membuat gw jadi terharu.**

 **Untuk segara kekurangannya gw mohon maaf ya, jangan pundung gw huweh!**

 **OIYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT BEBEB WONWOO KESAYANGAN CARATS maap agak telat heheh!**

 **KESAYANGAN SEVENTEEN**

 **KESAYANGAN EMAK BABE**

 **DAN TENTU KESAYANGAN AA MINGYU EKHEM**

 **/THROW CONFETTI/**

 **Mohon maafkan daku karena ini ngesot-ngesot (?) ke rate M, TEMEN KESAYANGAN GW YANG MINTA KARENA KATANYA BUAT SEPESIAL ULTAH BEBEB WONU apalah dayaku yang tak bisa menolak karena aslinya gw juga demen /yha PADA AWALNYA MAU NGASIH ADEGAN NAENA TAPI TAKUT KETERUSAN DAN KHILAF GAJADI DEH :'v**

 **Chapter depan gw akan berusaha lebih keras dan lebih baik lagi.**

 **A(n)JU NAISSS**

 **Terima Kasih mumumu**

 **Babay**

 **Salam super !**

 **raeyoo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be Bright**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **WARNING !**

.

 _ **SODARA-SODARA ADA ADEGAN BERBAHAYA DIBAWAH SINI MOHON MAAF AKU KHILAF !**_

.

.

 **[Chapter 5]**

.

* * *

Ruam kemerahan tercetak jelas di perpotongan leher Wonwoo membuat pria pucat tersebut tak mampu membuka mata, tangannya mencengkram kaus bagian lengan milik Mingyu dengan erat, enggan melepaskannya bahkan saat tanda kemerahan itu sudah tercipta beberapa buah di sekitar tulang selangka miliknya, menodai leher hingga hampir menyentuh dagu.

Mingyu berkali-kali mengumpat saat Wonwoo mendesahkan namanya, Demi Tuhan Semesta Alam yang murah hati telah menciptakan makhluk seperti Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu tak bisa berhenti menggerakkan tangannya untuk menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh kurus tersebut. Mingyu duduk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada _dashboard_ , meraih tangan Wonwoo, mendudukkannya tepat di paha kokohnya, membelai pundak dan paha telanjang Wonwoo yang ada dipangkuan.

Membuat namja emo itu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Mingyu, dekat telinga, menghembuskan nafas tak beraturan, mendesahkan nama si jangkung dengan mulutnya yang berdosa, membuat Mingyu sukses _turn on_ dalam waktu singkat.

Mingyu tak akan pernah bisa menggambarkan sensasi yang ia terima saat ini.

Dan itu menyiksa, Wonwoo yang menggeliat karena bibir Mingyu di sekitar telinga kirinya membuat tubuh kurus itu sukses menggesek apapun yang ia punya dengan badan tegap Mingyu yang menegang dengan cepat. Punggungnya jadi seperti papan.

"Jangan… menatapku begitu, aku malu," Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya, saat sebelumnya mereka beratatapan dengan senyuman tipis di bibir si dominan.

Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo yang halus, melihat kemeja putih yang kini melorot sampai bahu, "Tumben. Jeon Wonwoo biasanya paling galak kalau begini."

Suara pekikan kecil yang berat terdengar saat Wonwoo mencubit keras pinggang Mingyu dan dihadiahi erangan tertahan. Mingyu memohon agar Wonwoo melepaskan cubitannya degan mengiba.

"Beruntung aku tidak memutus lehermu, kau ini menyebalkan," lagi-lagi Wonwoo memukul, dengan tenaga seadanya yang langsung ditahan oleh telapak Mingyu yang lebar.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Jangan begitu, aku suka!"

Wonwoo mengerjap heran, "Suka apa?"

Tawa kecil muncul dari bibir Mingyu sebelum ia mencium Wonwoo tepat di bibir, sebentar, kecupan yang ringan hingga Wonwoo tak sempat lagi mengelak darinya, "Aku suka, kau seksi kalau begini."

"Demi tuhan Kim Mingyu! Kau yang membuatku hampir telanjang," pekik Wonwoo kesal, kemeja kebesaran yang susah payah ia jaga agar tak melorot itu berpadu dengan kakinya yang mulus, dirinya tak mengenakan celana, hanya celana dalamnya yang tersisa. Memaksa Wonwoo berusaha keras membuat Mingyu menjaga tangannya agar tak menjamah area tersebut.

Sumpah Wonwoo belum siap kalau harus disentuh di sana.

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya," Mingyu menampilkan _smirk_ yang membuat gigi taringnya terlihat, hingga Wonwoo tak sabar untuk menariknya hingga copot sekalian.

Namja putih susu itu mengerang kesal, ini kali pertama Wonwoo tak mau berdebat dengan Mingyu, kalau urusan di atas kasur seperti ini, sepertinya Mingyu yang harus menang.

"Aaa… ahh Gyuuh," Wonwoo mendesah hebat saat Mingyu untuk kali pertama menyentuh pertahanan terakhirnya. Ia mencengkram pundak tegap Mingyu dengan kuat, mengeluarkan desahannya di telinga Mingyu yang menyebabkan reaksi aneh, terutama pada area selangkangan yang entah sejak kapan jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau memaksa, Wonwoo," Mingyu berbisik, sedikit mendesis karena tubuh keduanya bergesekan lagi, makin cepat, membuat Mingyu hampir tak bisa menahan Wonwoo untuk menghempaskannya ke kasur, melucuti semua bajunya, dan menuntuskan apa yang harus ia selesaikan. Terutama pada bagian selatannya.

Wonwoo melenguh, bibir tipisnya terbuka, mengecap leher Mingyu yang sudah basah atas liurnya. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang tampak lebih berpengalaman – dengan segala adegan _blue film_ yang ia tonton. Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo bergetar, ia tak bisa menahan friksi kenikmatan yang membelai tiap inchi kulitnya, gerakannya canggung, takut-takut, tapi meminta. Tak bisa berhenti.

"Ingin aku lanjutkan?" Mingyu berbisik lagi, berjengit saat Wonwoo melenguhkan nafasnya yang berat saat jemari Mingyu sukses menyibak kemejanya, membelai kulit pinggang Wonwoo dengan perlahan.

Entah kenapa, Wonwoo kemudian mengangguk, "I..iya."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir dan memeluk leher Mingyu dengan erat, pahanya diusap pelan, dan Mingyu tersenyum saat Wonwoo tampak tak sabar, namja tinggi itu tak percaya Wonwoo akan mengucapkan kata iya dan bahkan tak akan menolaknya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, oke?"

Mendengar bisikan halus itu, Wonwoo sontak mengangguk untuk kali kedua, membuang semua ego dan sikap _tsundere_ nya yang cenderung malu-malu. Untuk saat ini saja Wonwoo akan melepas topeng datarnya yang menyebalkan. Entah kenapa, batin Wonwoo mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk melakukannya, karena ia yakin, untuk sekarang, Wonwoo tak perlu menutup-nutupinya lagi.

.

* * *

Dalam hidupnya, bisa dihitung jari kapan saja Wonwoo bangun siang. Dan hari ini termasuk hari yang cukup mengherankan, karena alarm otomatis dalam otak Wonwoo seakan mati. Sudah jam 8 tapi namja kurus itu masih menggelungkan tubuhnya pada _bed cover_ abu-abu muda, menyembunyikan ujung jemari kakinya dari hawa dingin di pagi yang mendung itu. Bahkan Mingyu yang notabene lebih suka bangun siang sudah tidak ada pada tempat tidurnya lebih dulu dari Wonwoo. Agak aneh.

Mingyu bukannya sedang berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya (yaitu bangun siang), tapi ia terbangun tepat saat fajar hanya karena perutnya lapar. Setelah mengganti seluruh benda yang melekat pada kasurnya (bisa terhitung seprei, beserta sarung bantal dan gulingnya) dan memasukkan benda-benda bernoda itu pada mesin cuci, Mingyu sedikit terheran karena ia bisa melakukan itu semua tanpa membangunkan pacarnya.

Wonwoo baru bangun saat perutnya yang mulai memberontak itu makin menjadi ketika mencium wangi caramel dari dapur. Matanya terbuka malas, tubuh yang lelah dan mendadak terasa seperti patah itu diregangkan sebisanya. Belum apa-apa, Wonwoo sudah berteriak kencang melihat bayangan tubuhnya yang terlihat mengerikan terpantul dari cermin di dekat almari.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Wonwoo sontak berdiri, namun dia dengan cepat jatuh bebas ke lantai beludu karena bagian belakangnya terasa patah dan sensasinya perih menyengat.

"Jeon Wonwoo jangan mengomel pagi-pagi, kau mau makan tidak?" Mingyu balas berteriak dari dapur dengan suara keras saat mendengar Wonwoo sudah meneriakkan namanya bahkan saat namja kurus itu baru membuka mata.

"Sakit tahu, kau apakan saja aku semalam?!" Wonwoo mengomel lagi, karena tak kuat berdiri, tubuh yang mengenakan pakaian berantakan itu malah hampir merangkak seperti setan menuju dapur, bagaimapun, Mingyu harus tanggung jawab dengan apa yang dia perbuat pada tubuhnya.

Kepala Mingyu menyembul dari balik pintu dan tertawa kecil saat tahu Wonwoo sudah terkapar di atas karpet, dengan rambut dan baju yang amburadul. Wonwoo mendelik kesal, hampir saja dia menangis saking jengkelnya karena Mingyu melemparkan senyuman mengejek.

"Heol, kau mau menyalahkanku untuk yang tadi malam?" Mingyu berjongkok di depan Wonwoo dan mengusap pipinya yang lembut.

Wonwoo hampir saja menggigit telunjuknya ketika Mingyu mencubit pipinya, "Aku tidak bisa jalan!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang cukup sekali, siapa juga yang minta lagi hm?" Mingyu bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda membuat Wonwoo seketika memerah, kemudian dia mendorong dada bidang Mingyu dengan cepat, memilih tak melanjutkan debatnya.

"Aku tidak," elaknya sembari membuang muka.

"Ayolah, siapa yang tadi malam memaksaku?" Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo dengan gemas membuat sang pemilik menepis kasar tangannya.

Wonwoo mengerang kesal dan memilih mendorong-dorong lengan Mingyu dengan tenaganya yang makin menipis, "Pergi deh, aku mau tidur lagi!"

Mingyu bergeming, memilih membawa Wonwoo dengan mengangkat pinggangnya cepat lalu mendudukkannya di atas kasur, "Mandi dulu sana!"

"Aku tidak bisa jalan bodoh!" Wonwoo mengumpat kesal, "Kau tidak tahu tulang belakangku hancur, lagipula rasanya masih perih."

Telapak tangan Wonwoo menutupi wajah manisnya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, mengubur rasa malunya dalam-dalam, "Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Aku tidak menyangka kemampuan mengomelmu masih sangat baik, padahal siapa juga yang berteriak-teriak semalaman."

Mingyu tertawa dan memilih menggendong tubuh ringan Wonwoo di atas punggungnya, membawa kekasihnya menuju kamar mandi utama. Mata tajam itu bisa melihat genangan air berwarna putih di dalam _bathtube_ membuat matanya yang semula sayu dan berat jadi terbuka lebar.

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi oke?"

Mendengar Mingyu yang mewanti-wantinya, Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Menggoda apanya, pikiranmu saja yang mesum!"

Sebelum kejadian tadi malam terulang lagi, Wonwoo cepat-cepat menyuruh Mingyu pergi dan hampir menyemprotnya dengan shower ketika namja jangkung itu masih bergeming, delusi liar di pikirannya itu harus segera dihilangkan sebelum dirinya terpaksa jadi santapan pagi pacarnya sendiri.

.

* * *

Wonwoo tak tahu bagaimana bisa Mingyu membuat pai apel dengan taburan gula halus dalam waktu singkat dan ketika dia selesai mandi, bau harum apel tersebut sudah menguar memenuhi area dapur. Berkat berendam dan relaksasi selama hampir 30 menit, Wonwoo merasa air dengan sabun yang menjadi tempatnya berendam itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, mengambil beberapa penat yang membuat Wonwoo jadi terlihat lebih segar.

"Pagi!" Mingyu berjengit saat merasa Wonwoo menarik lengannya, memaksanya menoleh dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir tebal tersebut.

"Tumben," Mingyu balas tersenyum, mengacak rambut Wonwoo yang memang belum disisir dan melanjutkan menggoreng beberapa buah sosis dengan bentuk mirip gurita.

Wonwoo berdiri di samping Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya dan langsung dibalas dengan rangkulan oleh lengan Mingyu yang kokoh, Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Mingyu barusan.

"Sudah bisa jalan?"

Namja itu mengangguk kecil, merebut spatula kayu dari tangan Mingyu dan membolak-balik beberapa buah sosis gurita yang berenang di minyak panas.

"Masih sakit?"

Kali ini mengangguk, "Sedikit."

"Duduk saja, biarkan aku yang masak," Mingyu mengambil alih spatulanya lagi, Wonwoo malah mengeleng dan dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Mingyu, menempel erat seperti koala yang melingkar pada batang pohon.

"Manja sekali," Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba sedang dalam mood manjanya seperti sekarang, akhirnya ia terpaksa tetap bekerja dengan Wonwoo yang masih betah menempel padanya. Agak sedikit memperlambat gerakannya di dapur sih, tapi Mingyu tidak bisa untuk menolak.

Bukan tanpa alasan tapi Wonwoo sedang ingin manja-manjaan hari ini, hitung-hitung sebelum dia kembali ke rumah. Dia masih ingat kemarin Bohyuk meneleponnya dan mewanti-wanti agar pulang sore ini, kalau tidak Wonwoo bisa dijemput paksa oleh adiknya. Meskipun agak aneh karena Bohyuk sendiri pasti juga tak tahu rumah Mingyu berada di daerah mana.

"Enak?" Mingyu masih bertanya meskipun ia tahu Wonwoo tak akan pernah menolak untuk semua makanan yang ia buat.

Benar saja, Wonwoo mengangguk kecil sembari melahapkan potongan pai apel ke mulutnya yang tak begitu besar.

"Nanti pulangkan aku," Wonwoo menusuk lagi remahan pai dengan garpunya sembari menatap Mingyu yang tengah meneguk segelas susu putih, "Bohyuk sudah marah-marah karena sudah 2 hari aku tidak pulang."

Agak tidak rela sih, tapi akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menyanggupi, "Sore nanti."

"Hmm hmmm…" Wonwoo bergumam-gumam kecil, masih menikmati hidangan selanjutnya yaitu sosis goreng dengan potongan roti dan keju.

Mingyu selesai makan lebih dulu ketika ia melihat Wonwoo tengah melamun, gelas susunya masih tak tersentuh sedangkan Mingyu sudah beres dengan semuanya. Pelan-pelan ia membelai pipi kekasihnya tersebut dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Wonwoo menoleh, "Kau."

"Kenapa memikirkanku?" Mingyu mengangkat alis.

"Mana aku tahu!" Wonwoo menjawab ketus dan meneguk susunya hingga berkurang seperempat gelas.

Jalan pikiran Wonwoo itu aneh, tapi Mingyu tak keberatan. Dengan cepat Mingyu menundukkan tubuhnya, sekedar memberikan ciuman yang cukup untuk mengisi suasana paginya saat itu, Wonwoo tak menolak, karena dia tak punya alasan.

"Saranghae!"

Perut Wonwoo rasanya tergelitik ketika Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu disela ciumannya, saat Wonwoo menarik diri, dengan cepat ia memukul pinggang Mingyu sembari melemparkan pandangan kesal. kesal karena Mingyu selalu sukses membuat Wonwoo malu.

"Dih," Wonwoo menggumam kecil diikuti kekehan Mingyu yang menyebalkan, namun namja jangkung itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Wonwoo sekali lagi saat tahu jemari kekasihnya yang pucat itu menggenngam telunjuknya erat, mendesah pelan namun telinganya masih bisa mendengar apa yang Wonwoo ucapkan.

"Aku juga."

.

* * *

Mingyu tak kecewa saat hari senin itu ia gagal memberikan foto Wonwoo pada Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Sedangkan Seokmin sendiri tak bisa menahan rasa herannya ketika ia melihat Mingyu yang jalan pikirannya aneh itu tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan minat pada kedai ayam goreng yang membuatnya hampir jadi setengah sinting.

"Kau gagal? Serius?" Seokmin mengintrogasi Mingyu saat mereka bertiga ada di gazebo dekat dengan kolam yang jadi habitat beberapa ekor angsa, mendengar Mingyu mengangguk,Seokmin lantas bertepuk tangan seperti orang idiot, "Jeon Wonwoo memang benar-benar keren."

"Maaf ya, Soonyoung," Mingyu nyengir lagi menatap Soonyoung yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, berusaha mengedit layout dari beberapa halaman di buku tahunan, mendengar Mingyu yang minta maaf dia lantas mengangguk, "Aku memang tidak berharap banyak padamu sih."

Cengiran namja jangkung itu makin melebar, bukannya dia mau menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo sekarang, tapi karena Mingyu itu paham Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengumbar hubungan pribadinya di sekolah. Lagipula, Wonwoo masih galak seperti biasanya, kalau Mingyu dengan seenak jidat melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, Wonwoo bisa-bisa menendang Mingyu dan menjadikannya santapan angsa.

"Parah sekali ya, memang seburuk itu?" Seokmin bertanya dan ikut merebahkan diri bersama Mingyu, Soonyoung sendiri memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas yang menumpuk, tapi telinganya yang tajam masih mendengar apa yang dibicarakan dua sahabatnya.

Bingung apa yang harus ia jawab, Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagus deh kalau nyerah, dari awal memang harusnya kau jangan dekat dekat dengannya," Seokmin membuat gesture yang aneh, namun Mingyu hanya bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat sahabatnya itu memasang wajah serius.

"Tumben menyerah, biasanya kau bakal minta perpanjangan waktu, terus memohon-mohon demi ayam goreng disana. Kenapa? Sudah bosan makan ayam?" Soonyoung memilih bergabung dan mengesampingkan tugasnya yang membuat lelah.

Mingyu lagi-lagi bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau dibilang dia bosan dengan ayam, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. heol, mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan begitu saja rasa ayam goreng yang bumbunya meresap sampai ke tulang-tulang itu.

Tapi, dibandingkan ayam goreng, Mingyu tahu, 'rasa' dari Wonwoo itu bisa lebih dari sekedar kata memabukkan.

"Hanya ingin sih," akhirnya Mingyu menjawab seadanya diikuti dengan kerutan di dahi Soonyoung dengan tatapan kurang puas, ayolah, ini bukan Mingyu yang otaknya sinting seperti biasa.

Seokmin menendang tubuh besar Mingyu dengan mendesis, "Dasar plin-plan."

Mingyu tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Seokmin menuduhnya sebagai seorang yang plin-plan, tapi kalau dia butuh sesuatu untuk disalahkan, Seokmin harusnya menyalahkan Wonwoo yang bisa membuatnya jadi begini.

.

* * *

Sepasang mata tajam itu menelusuri lingkungan sekitar dengan tangannya yang membawa tas kertas berwarna biru muda, dia berjalan sendirian menelusuri area kolam angsa, dan matanya menajam saat tahu 3 orang siswa dengan santainya merebahkan diri sambil tertawa-tawa di area gazebo. Wonwoo menangkap bayangan seorang siswa dengan seragamnya yang berantakan seperti biasa, dan rambutnya yag berwarna caramel gelap itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Wonwoo ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Digenggamnya erat tas yang ada pada tangan kirinya sebelum melangkah cepat menuju 3 orang yang sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya tersebut.

Bruk!

Mingyu terkejut dan setengah terlonjak saat merasa sesuatu menimpa wajahnya. Seokmin dan Soonyoung ikut terkejut, dengan refleks cepat mereka menoleh. Sedikit horror saat melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan datarnya memandang tajam, lebih tajam saat bertemu mata hazel Mingyu yang balas menatap matanya, meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya yang seenak hati melempar benda lunak itu di atasnya.

"Wonwoo?" Seokmin mengedip cepat, hendak bertanya ada apa tapi buru-buru Wonwoo berbalik, melengos dan pergi begitu saja setelah tas tersebut sudah sampai di pangkuan Mingyu.

Dan sepertinya Mingyu enggan melepaskan Wonwoo kali ini, alhasil, namja itu mengejar Wonwoo yang terus berjalan menjauh, mudah saja karena langkahnya yang panjang dan tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram lengan kurusnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mau menggembalikan milikmu," jawab Wonwoo pendek, "Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

Mingyu mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya kalau mengembalikan, kau harus bilang terima kasih dan menyerahkannya dengan baik. jidatku sakit tau!"

Posisi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak jauh dari tempat dimana Soonyoung dan Seokmin berada, keduanya masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo bicarakan, mereka berdua sama-sama memasang wajah bingung, dan Soonyoung bersumpah akan meminta penjelasan dari Mingyu setelah urusan si jangkung itu selesai.

"Terima kasih, maaf perihal jidatmu itu," Wonwoo mencibir sebelum memilih berbalik, berniat kabur dan cepat-cepat kembali dengan novel detektivnya di dalam kelas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ayolah, aku tidak bisa dicueki begitu saja di sekolah," Mingyu merajuk kesal, ditariknya lagi lengan Wonwoo hingga namja itu terhempas hampir menubruk dadanya yang bidang.

"Iya iya kau tahu," Wonwoo mendesis sebal, "Tapi jangan disini!"

"Memang kenapa?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal sembari berucap lirih, "Aku malu!"

Hingga akhirnya tawa berderai-derai itu muncul dengan tidak sopannya dari mulut si lelaki berambut coklat itu dengan tidak sopannya membuat Wonwoo mendelik kesal. sekarang ia jadi merasa jengkel punya pacar yang kelewat 'cerah' seperti Mingyu.

Sementara di lain sisi Seokmin lebih serius menguping pembicaraan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan wajah penuh keingintahuan, sedangkan Soonyoung kini malah mengalihkan fokusnya dari adegan Wonwoo dan Mingyu pada tas kertas yang tadi dilemparkan Wonwoo hingga sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya.

Demi Tuhan Soonyoung tak bermaksud lancang tapi dia begitu penasaran saat beberapa isinya berceceran keluar, dan ketika tangannya diulurkan untuk memungut benda tersebut, matanya yang sipit membuka lebar seketika.

Soonyoung benar-benar tak sabar mau menunggu dan lebih memilik berteriak memecah obrolan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mengangetkan Seokmin yang melamun.

"YA ! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh, sementara Seokmin yang meskipun tak terhitung dalam ucapan 'kalian berdua' itu juga ikut-ikutan menoleh dalam diam.

"Aku penasaran sekali hubungan apa yang kalian jalani sekarang," Soonyoung berdiri dengan memicingkan mata, mengundang tatapan mata bingung pada Mingyu dan Seokmin.

Kalau Wonwoo, topeng aspalnya masih bekerja dalam hati tapi dia berubah panik saat tahu Soonyoung membawa tas kertas biru muda tersebut.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Soonyoung menatap Mingyu penuh selidik sementara Seokmin terlihat mau tertawa mendengar hipotesis konyol Soonyoung yang menurutnya agak kelewatan itu.

Mingyu diam dan mengernyitkan dahinya, Wonwoo juga, memilih berdiri dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh tegap Mingyu.

"Soonyoung kau itu kelewatan, mana mungkin…"

Ucapan Seokmin terpotong saat Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja putih dari dlam tas tersebut, "Kalian berbagi pakaian?"

Baru saja Mingyu akan menjawab, berbagai isi tas itu terungkap dan terlihatlah beberapa pakaian milik Mingyu. Soonyoung sebenarnya tak mau menuduh, tapi rasanya feelingnya mengatakan kalau Mingyu memiliki sesuatu yang dia tutupi.

"Soonyoung kau berlebihan," Seokmin mendesah kesal, kadang Soonyoung agak tolol juga kalau menyangkut beberapa masalah.

Mingyu yang mau bicara kini disela lagi, "Makanya aku tanya," Soonyoung masih menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Err…" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuk kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyuruh namja itu agar tak bersembunyi di punggungnya, dengan cepat dirangkulnya pundak Wonwoo dan menampilkan cengiran kuda seperti biasa, ia tertawa kecil berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang menundukkan wajah, berharap dia tak akan mengumbar hubungannya sekarang.

"Kita memang pacaran kok!"

Kim Mingyu bedebah !

.

* * *

Hanya untuk hari ini Soonyoung rela membawa Seokmin dan Mingyu bolos jam pelajaran sejarah dan melipir menuju atap sekolah yang sepi. Setelah sukses dibuat bengong karena berita yang menurutnya terlalu mendadak dan terlalu tidak mungkin itu, Wonwoo langsung kabur begitu mendengar bel masuk sementara ketiga biang onar ini tak peduli dengan Jung Songsaengnim dan tugas presentasi kerajaan lampau tempo hari.

Mingyu yang pacaran dengan Wonwoo itu lebih penting daripada berita histori yang ketinggalan jaman itu, dan Soonyoung juga Seokmin bersumpah harus mendengar rincian ceritanya.

Hampir setengah jam Mingyu menceritakannya, dari awal taruhan atas ayam goreng yang ia buat tempo hari sampai malam yang penuh dengan keringat di rumahnya, membuat Seokmin dan Soonyoung lantas mengumpat.

"KAU BARU PACARAN DENGANNYA TAPI KAU LANGSUNG ….AH SUDAHLAH!" Soonyoung memekik begitu tahu Mingyu yang agak sinting ini menceritakan kejadian tempo hari.

"Kim Mingyu kau benar-benar sinting!"

Nyatanya itu benar.

"Hei kalian tidak boleh menyalahkan perasaanku dan Wonwoo tahu," Mingyu menendang Seokmin yang kesal dan hampir saja dia menoyor kepala Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan perasaanmu, aku hanya menyalahkan otakmu!" Seokmin mendengus.

Mingyu berdalih lagi, "Lagipula itu bukan pemerkosaan."

"Mau perkosaan atau tidak, tapi menghafal rumus kalkulus saja kau belum becus, sudah berhubungan badan dengan anak orang!" Soonyoung kesal. Walau bagaimanapun, bocah itu masih menyandang status sebagai warga negara yang baik. menurutnya melakukan hal semacam itu harusnya saat sudah menikah.

"Jangan sangkut pautkan ini dengan kalkulus dong, kau sendiri cuma dapat nilai 45," Mingyu kesal karena otaknya yang bodoh ini dibawa-bawa lagi.

Mengakhiri debat bodoh mereka, Soonyoung dan Seokmin memilih melanjutkan interview. Obrolan itu berlanjut hingga bel pulang sekolah berdering memecah sore yang hangat.

.

* * *

"Wonwoo, kau marah?" Mingyu bertanya sembari membawa sebotol minuman isotonic ditangannya, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo berada di dalam kandang kelinci dan membersihkan beberapa sampah yang berserakan disana.

Wonwoo bisu, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kau malu kalau pacaran denganku?"

Kali ini Wonwoo menoleh melihat wajah bersalah Mingyu, "Bukan begitu," Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan kelinci-kelinci kecil agar menjauh dari kaki-kakinya, "Bukan malu begitu."

Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kandang yang entah kenapa ia merasa bola-bola bulu itu berkembang biak makin banyak. Ditariknya lengan Wonwoo dan mengulurkan sebotol minuman isotonic dingin begitu melihat pelipis Wonwoo yang berkeringat. Hari ini memang jadwal piketnya, jadi Wonwoo sudah sibuk di dalam kandang kelinci ini sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku hanya malu, kalau banyak orang yang menggodaku saat tahu aku berpacaran denganmu. Lagipula, aku ini tidak sepertimu," Wonwoo membuka botol minuman isotonic tersebut sembari meneguknya beberapa kali, "Kau itu begitu 'cerah', aku capek mendengar mereka bergosip tentang bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo yang suram bisa punya pacar sepertimu. Meskipun kau ini bodoh dan menyebalkan, setidaknya kau itu masih lebih terkenal daripada aku."

Wonwoo tidak bohong karena sejak pengakuan Mingyu tadi siang, berita tentang hubungan mereka langsung menyebar lebih cepat dari penyakit cacar. Sudah beberapa kali ini dia dengar teman-temannya sendiri menggosipkan hubungannya.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dong," Mingyu berjinjit menghindari beberapa kelinci yang kini malah merambat ke arah kakinya menggesekkan bulu-bulu mereka pada ujung sepatu Mingyu membuat namja itu tak tahan untuk menendang pantat hewan tersebut.

"Kau bisa enak bilang jangan memikirkannya, tapi memangnya kau ini aku? capek tahu digosipkan begitu, kesannya aku yang salah bisa pacaran dengamu," Wonwoo menyerocos sebal membuat Mingyu terkekeh, Wonwoo memang suka berlebihan kalau menanggapi sesuatu.

"Iya iya aku mengerti jangan jadi marah padaku dong, kan sudah kubawakan minum hmm," Mingyu berdalih mengambil hati Wonwoo dan menampilkan senyumannya, meskipun begitu Wonwoo masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku sedang kesal denganmu, jangan pasang wajah menjijikkan begitu deh!" Wonwoo kesal, dia mengganti baskom kosong itu dengan baskom yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa selada dan wortel, membuat kelinci-kelinci tersebut melompat-lompat dan Mingyu sukses menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

"Ayolah, nanti pulang sekolah kita mampir beli es krim, bagaimana?" Mingyu mulai merayu.

Wonwoo bergeming, masih betah dengan kepala batunya.

"Makan malam dirumahku deh, aku akan buat pasta dan katsu. Kalau kau mau, kita juga bisa membuat pudding mangga, bagaimana?" Mingyu mengucapkan tawaran lain, dan langkahnya mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, hendak merangkul pinggang kurus kekasihnya namun batal saat Wonwoo menoleh dengan pandangan mata tajam, ditangannya ada seekor kelinci besar yang siap dilemparkan jika tangan Mingyu menjamah tubuhnya.

"Oke oke, turunkan benda berbulu itu Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu mulai panik. Gawat kalau sampai hewan bertelinga panjang itu terlempar kearahnya.

Mingyu menarik nafas lega saat Wonwoo menurut, diturunkannya kelinci berbulu putih dan hitam itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kandang, membuat gesture agar Mingyu diam dan tidak mengikutinya. Alhasil namja jangkung itu bengong dan memasang wajah memelas pada Wonwoo yang masih bersikap ketus.

Namun wajah minta dikasihani Mingyu berubah horror saat Wonwoo menutup pintu kandang, menguncinya dari luar.

"He..hei!" Mingyu berteriak.

"Aku kesal sekali denganmu tahu! kalau moodku sudah membaik nanti aku buka," Wonwoo mengacungkan kunci yang ada di tangan kanannya sebelum tersenyum menyebalkan, membuat wajah Mingyu cengo untuk beberapa detik.

"Tapi kapan? Ayolah Wonwoo, aku akan lakukan apapun tapi jangan disini, kan aku sudah bilang padamu, aku ta- astaga!"

Ucapan Mingyu terpotong saat melihat kelinci melompat-lompat di sekitar kakinya.

"Aku takut kelinci!"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, "Makanya aku mengurungmu disana, siapa tahu bisa jadi lebih akrab."

Mingyu tak tahu kalau Wonwoo punya sedikit jiwa psiko di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo kini tertawa, puas dan sangat puas saat melihat wajah ketakutan Mingyu, bisa dibilang moodnya sudah membaik sekarang, tapi mengerjai Mingyu itu kesempatan langka. Karena biasanya Wonwoolah yang akan dikerjai.

"Hmm?"

"Keluarkan aku baik-baik selagi aku masih sabar oke? Kau mau lihat pintu besi ini rusak?" Mingyu menaikkan alis.

Dan Wonwoo menjawab tangkas, "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Choi songsaengnim kalau begitu!"

Sial!

"Ya ampun, kau ini pacarku atau bukan sih?" Mingyu mengeluh kesal.

"Aku mau beli minum dulu, kalau kembali, aku akan bukakan pintunya," Wonwoo melambaikan tangan dan bersiap menuju kantin yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

"Kalau kau kembali? YA! JANGAN NGAWUR!" Mingyu berteriak dengan suara baritonennya yang keras.

"Betah-betah disana ya," Wonwoo kabur, setengah berlari sambil tertawa-tawa meninggalkan Mingyu yang semacam tahanan dengan 24 ekor kelinci yang seolah menguliti tubuhnya. Kalau itu bukan Wonwoo, sudah ditendangnya pintu berwarna hijau itu dan melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Gawat, Mingyu bisa mati berdiri kalau tidak segera keluar.

"YA! JEON WONWOO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mingyu itu pandai memasak, tapi Wonwoo hanya bisa membuat makanan jadi seperti arang_

 _Mingyu itu tegap dan berisi, tapi Wonwoo kurus layaknya lidi_

 _Mingyu itu sabar sekali kalau menghadapi Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo itu tukang ngomel_

 _Mingyu itu bisa olahraga, tapi Wonwoo itu malah tak suka berkeringat_

 _Mingyu itu tahan dengan segala kondisi cuaca, tapi Wonwoo malah gampang sakit_

 _Mingyu itu_ cheesy _, tapi Wonwoo kakunya kadang melebihi triplek_

 _Mingyu itu_ good kisser _, tapi Wonwoo yang selalu kalah kalau mereka berciuman_

 _Mingyu itu mencintai Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo…_

 _ **Tentu saja juga mencintainya**_ _._

.

.

.

 **UDAH BENERAN TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

 **MAAFKAN INI APDETNYA NGARET /sembah sujud/ karena tugas gw seminggu ini numpuk cem gunungan. MAAFKAN DAKU KARENA HARUS BENERAN TAMAT DI CHAPTER INI HUEHEHEHEH. Tapi memang kalau dibuat panjang panjang gw kaga jago bikin konflik, dan takutnya gw bakal jarang apdet dan ceritanya jadi kaga seru lagi. OIYA TANGGUNG JAWAB BUAT YANG MINTA MEREKA NAENA KAN JADI NAENA BENERAN AH /pundung/ gw nggak bisa buat adegan gituan meskipun gw dah cukup umur sih wkwk. Terima kasih bagi yang setia memfollow, favorite dan review, tolong tuliskan komentar sodara sekalian di kolom review ya, gw seneng banget tiap baca review kalian ~**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya, sekali lagi terima kasih**

 **Dadaaghh!**

 **Salam Super~**

 **Raeyoo.**


End file.
